Who Q? Where Q?
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story #5 First Adventures. In which our hero must become a diplomat to stop a war, when Q takes the adult crew people off the ship
1.

Who Q? Where Q?   
by Stephen Ratliff  
  
This story is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places, and  
incidents are products of the author's imagination or are used  
fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, or locales or  
persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.  
  
Star Trek, Star Trek: the Next Generation, and all created on  
camera with in, are property of Paramount Pictures. This story  
is produced under their no profit rule. All new material created  
within is property of the author, Stephen B. Ratliff  
  
Copyright 1995, Stephen B. Ratliff  
  
this is story is dedicated to :  
  
My Cousin Alan Ratliff who suggested Q.   
  
and  
  
The Learning Disability Teachers of Cave Spring High  
Roanoke, VA 1990-1993  
Mrs. Ratchford  
Mrs. Edwards  
Mrs. McGuire  
Mrs. Pillis  
  
  
Prologue  
  
A Girl's voice recites:  
Space ... the final frontier. There are the voyages of  
the starship Enterprise. Her mission, to seek out new life, new  
civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before.  
At least that is what the Enterprise is suppose to be  
doing. Lately all the new life the Enterprise has seen is Nurse  
Ogawa's new baby. The civilization we are working with this time  
is centuries old. As for going were no one has gone before, the  
Enterprise hasn't done that in over a year. But then again a  
twelve and a half year old doesn't usually command a diplomatic  
mission either.  
That surprises you doesn't it? Then let me introduce  
myself. I am Marrissa Amber Picard, adopted daughter of Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard, and commander of the Enterprise's Kid's crew. I  
hold the rank of Ensign in Starfleet with all rights and  
privileges that entails. I have commanded two ships at various  
times (the Maine and the Enterprise saucer section.) for a total  
of 2 weeks. At this time I have 54 hours of Starfleet Academy  
credit.  
In fact I was completing 3 of those hours; Tactics 360,  
Diplomatic Negotiation; when this began. I was waiting for my  
father, Captain Picard, by Holodeck Six ...  
  
"I wish Dad would hurry up and get here so I can get this  
over with," Marrissa muttered. "Computer what time is it?"  
"1530,"  
"He's a half a hour late," She fumed. "Computer locate  
Captain Picard."  
"Captain Jean-Luc Picard is not aboard the Enterprise."  
"Computer who is presently in command of the Enterprise."  
"The Senior officer aboard, Ensign Marrissa Amber  
Picard."  



	2. 

Chapter One  
  
  
Marrissa's Personal Log  
presently Acting Commanding Officer USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D  
  
Where has all the rest of the crew gone? Or at least  
those who rank above me? I don't know. I've quickly found out  
that, what ever had happened, it left on the kids on board. So I  
have only 76 people to control this ship, and on 56 of the being  
worth anything. I quickly sent my Kid's Crew to work. I sent  
Clara to Engineering and Jay to organize the rest of my crew.   
Within ten minutes, the ship was beginning to be staffed and we  
were looking into our mission. I arrived at the bridge first and  
took up CONN until the regular Kid's crew officer arrived ...  
  
"Computer, records search, determine the precise time the  
command crew disappeared and link all visual records covering  
that time for tactical's review," Marrissa said as Patterson  
Supra, the new chief of Security arrived. "Patterson, I want to  
know exactly who or what caused these disappearances."  
"Aye, sir," Patterson replied.  
Clara Sutter arrived next. The Chief Engineer and Second  
Officer was wearing the new yellow and blue security and  
engineering outfit as she reported, "Engineering is staffed.   
Shayna and I could find no engineering reason for the  
disappearances- yet."  
Jay Gordon, the first officer, arrived in the red and  
blue command uniform. "Duty schedule is posted," he said.   
"Alpha shift is reporting for duty. I have assigned people to  
take care of the younger children and feed all the pets. Note  
that security will handle the pet feeding for the rest of the  
voyage."  
"Notation made, Number One," Marrissa said as the chief  
of operations, Alexander and the CONN Officer, Heather Cowhig,  
arrived. "Jay you have the bridge. I am going to see about our  
mission."  
  
"Computer, open a channel to Admiral Okie at Starfleet  
Diplomatic San Francisco," Marrissa ordered. Admiral Edward  
Okie, middle aged man with a handle bar mustache appeared on  
screen. "Admiral Okie this is Ensign Marrissa Picard, presently  
in command of the Enterprise."  
"Where is Captain Picard?" Okie asked.  
"All I know is that the computer tells me that I am the  
only officer left," Marrissa responded. "Engineering problems  
have been ruled out though."  
"What happened?"  
"The adult crew has disappeared," Marrissa said. "No one  
over the age of 18 is left on board. We have no medical crew, a  
slim security staff, but elsewhere we have sufficient staff."  
"Just how much do you know about the Naklab Situation?"  
Admiral Okie asked, curious.  
"The Naklab system has four inhabited class M planets,  
Bresa, Troac, Nevolsia, and Sobnia," Marrissa said. "They were  
colonized by people from the Balkan area on Earth. The current  
situation involves everyone but Nevolsia. Bres and Troac both  
claim Sobnia. Sobnia has declared independence. The Bres have  
Sobnia's capital under siege. The only thing that is keeping  
this tinderbox from erupting in flames is the promise from all  
sides that they will not open or advance hostilities during  
negotiation."  
"You keep well informed," Okie said. "Your Captain was  
to be the thirteenth mediator we sent. All previous mediators  
either gave up or left in a box. Only the promise that we would  
send Captain Picard of the Enterprise kept them from resuming  
hostilities this time. Now it looks like the children in the  
tinderbox have found the matches."  
"Perhaps not," Marrissa tentatively suggested.  
"Of coarse it's a complete disaster," Okie said.   
"Something causes the flagship of the fleet to lose its captain  
leaving his daughter Marrissa Pic-ard ... Wait a minute here,  
Perhaps I still can sent Captain Picard, not the one that they  
were expecting but I didn't say I was sending Captain Jean-Luc  
Picard. Marrissa Amber Picard, you are here by promoted to the  
field commission of Captain. You are ordered to mediate the  
Naklab dispute until relieved by myself or Captain Jean-Luc  
Picard or at the completion of this mission Admiral Necheyev.   
Congratulations Captain. You are permitted to draft any officers  
you need from the Starfleet Base on Nevolsia. Starfleet out."  
  
Marrissa's Personal Log, Supplemental  
  
What have I got myself into. I haven't even taken the  
exam in TACT 360, Diplomatic Negotiation and now I am to mediate  
a dispute that has its roots in the 1300s and looks like the  
situation in 1990. I wish Starfleet Colonization hadn't assigned  
these mortal enemies to the same star system.  
  
Marrissa entered the bridge wearing captain's pips.   
"Status CONN?" she asked sitting down in the captain's chair.  
"Now entering the Naklab system," Heather replied.  
"Take us out of warp and set a coarse for Nevolsia,"  
Marrissa said.  
"Captain, the list of possible CMOs is has just arrived  
from Nevolsia Base," Patterson said.  
"All bridge crew note the Mission Briefing will be in a  
hour after we enter orbit," Marrissa said. "Jay join me in the  
ready room. Clara you have the bridge."  
  



	3. 

Chapter Two  
  
Marrissa's Personal Log  
STARDATE 48125.56  
  
Jay and I looked though the various candidates for Chief  
Medical Officer. We found the perfect one. His picture told the  
story, his eyes were crossed and his tongue stuck out to one  
side. Lieutenant Jackson Johnson will fit right in.  
  
Captain Marrissa Picard stood in the transporter room  
with Shayna Sachs, a brown haired girl at the controls. "The  
Doctor is ready to beam on board," Shayna said.  
"Beam him aboard, Shayna," Marrissa ordered.  
A thin blond-hared man in Medical Uniform materialized.   
"Permission to come aboard," Dr. Johnson asked.  
"Granted," Marrissa said. "Shayna will take your stuff  
to your quarters, while we attend a staff meeting."  
"Do I report to the Captain there?" Dr. Johnson asked as  
the exited the transporter room.  
"You already have reported to the Captain," Marrissa said  
with a smile.  
"Come again, Miss," the Doctor said puzzled.  
"I am the Captain," Marrissa said entering the turbolift  
with the doctor. "Bridge."  
  
Marrissa and Doctor Johnson entered the observation  
lounge to join the Kid's Crew Command Crew. Marrissa sat down at  
the head of the table and Doctor Johnson took the seat to her  
left.  
"As we've had some changes in our crew since our last  
mission some seven months ago," Marrissa opened the meeting, "we  
will introduce ourselves. I'll start and then we will rotate to  
the right. Please give your name, rank, and position or  
positions. I'm Marrissa Amber Picard, field Captain, and  
Commanding Officer."  
"I'm Jay Gordon, acting Lieutenant Commander, and First  
Officer," the 10 year old boy beside Marrissa said.  
Then next to him a 10 year old with long black hair piped  
up, "I'm Clara Sutter, acting Lieutenant, Second Officer and  
Chief Engineer."  
Beside her a 7 year old boy spoke up, "Patterson Supra,  
acting Lieutenant, and Chief of Security."  
Across from her was a red-headed teenager said, "Heather  
Cowhig, CONN Officer, Cadet."  
Beside her a Klingon spoke up, "Alexander, acting  
Lieutenant, Chief of Operations."  
Then the Doctor spoke up, "Doctor Jackson Johnson, Chief  
Medical Officer, full Lieutenant."  
"Now that everyone knows who is what, lets get down to  
business," Marrissa said. "For the most part this mission will  
be easy. With the exception of Security, Medical and myself. We  
are assigned to mediate the dispute over the planet Sobnia. In  
addition we are to provide medical assistance to the people of  
Sobnia. I personally will be mediate the dispute between the  
parties of Bresa, Troac, and Sobnia."  
"They must be really desperate," Dr. Johnson said.  
"They're desperate all right," Marrissa replied. "Jay  
will you update us on our personal problem."  
"We will need about 30 more security officers and about a  
hundred medical personal according to Mr. Data's personal needs  
Analyst Program," Jay said. "We should be able to pull the  
personal from Nevolsia base."  
"I don't think Mr. Sonak has that many doctors and nurses  
available," Doctor Johnson said.  
"He does," Marrissa said. "They are waiting for the newly  
commissioned Galaxy class starship Independence and the Medical  
ship Nightengale. Which won't arrive for a week and a month  
respectively. Now on to the disappearance of the regular adult  
members of this crew, Patterson."  
"Visual Logs indicate that the crew disappeared in  
individual flashes of light," the young boy responded. "The  
transfer of command was directly from Captain Jean-Luc Picard to  
Marrissa Picard. This indicates lots of power was used."  
"Explanations?" Marrissa asked. "Engineering?" Clara  
nodded negatively. "Any possibilities?"  
"Possible," Clara suddenly spoke up. "Computer run a  
comparison of the flashes in visual logs on STARDATE 48125 with  
those produced by Q."  
"There is a 95.637% correlation," the computer responded.  
"Any other possibilities," Marrissa asked. When no one  
spoke up she continued, "Then we will move on to shift command  
assignments. As I will be busy this mission Alpha shift will be  
Jay's. Gamma shift will remain Clara's and Beta will be  
Alexander's. Your subs if you need them will be Patterson for  
Alpha, Shayna for Beta, and Heather for Gamma. Any Questions?   
-- Then this meeting is over."  
The crew filed out onto the bridge, with the exception of  
Doctor Johnson and Patterson who when to staff their departments.  
  
A hour later, Patterson entered the Bridge, "All new  
staff is on board," he said as he took up tactical.  
"Heather set a coarse for Bresa," Marrissa ordered.   
Suddenly a flash appeared in front of the veiwscreen. Q had  
arrived. "Welcome to the Enterprise Q, I take it you are  
responsible for the disappearance of the regular crew of this  
starship."  
"Yes," Q replied.  
"Where are they?" Marrissa asked.  
"Defending a Midevil castle."  
"When will they be back?"  
"A week."  
"Thank you Q," Marrissa grinned. She got up and  
continued speaking while walking to the turbolift. "Jay you have  
the bridge. I'll be in my quarters. See to Q's needs and I'll  
see you in the mourning."  
"Come back here," Q said.  
"Why?" Marrissa asked as she entered the turbolift.   
"You've told me all I need to know." the doors closed.  
"She walked out on me, no one ever walked out on me  
before," Q said dejectedly.  
"You've never had a girl walk out on you?" Jay said. "I'm  
ten years old and Clara has already done that to me. For someone  
who knows everything you sure are inexperienced."  
"But you don't expect a Captain to walk out on a  
all-knowing all-powerful being," Q replied.  
"What do you expect?" Jay asked. "Marrissa to tremble at  
your feet, get in line. Let's see you've got Lieutenant Worf and  
the Cardassian and Romulan Empires ahead of you."  
"Popular girl," Q smiled. "I've got to get to know her  
better."  
"Now what do you need Q?"  
"Nothing really."  
"Then if you don't mind leaving the bridge, I've got work  
to do."  
"I'll leave you to your work then. Why want to grow up  
so fast is beyond me, though." Q vanished.  



	4. 

Chapter Three  
  
"Anymore items on the agenda, Number one," Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard asked.  
"There is the matter of Captain Morris's search for  
officers and crew for the Independence," Commander Riker said.  
"Who has been approached?" Picard asked.  
"I turned down the first officer's position," Doctor  
Crusher said. "Why it was offered to me is beyond me."  
"I turned down that position as well," Data said.   
"However my assistant, Lieutenant Gordon has accepted the second  
officer's position."  
"I turned that position down," Worf said.  
"I decided against the first officer's position myself,"  
La Forge said.  
"I'm still thinking about the offer of first officer,"  
Counselor Troi stated. All eyes turned toward her. "It's not  
something one can easily pass up."  
Suddenly a flash filled the room. When it had subsided  
the room had changed. The walls and floor were stone. Maps  
covered the walls and the table was a scale model of a two-castle  
town and the surrounding countryside.  
The uniforms of the command crew had changed as well.   
Captain Picard was wearing purple robes and a gold crown with a  
large ruby at the front. Riker sported black armor with a red  
loin emblazoned on it. Data and Troi were dressed as archers. La  
Forge was arrayed as a blacksmith. Worf sported chainmail and  
was holding his Klingon Bat'leth. Dr. Crusher had apparently  
became Sister Beverly, judging from her habit.  
"What the hell," Picard exclaimed.  
"Q, it has to be Q," Riker said.  
A flash occurred by the door and Q entered the room.   
"You called, Your Royal Highness," he said. Q was dressed like  
the Pope saying Easter Mass.  
"What are you up to this time Q?" Captain Picard asked.  
"Always to the point Jean-Luc," Q said. "The continuum  
has commissioned me to make a full report on humans, before you  
destroy yourselves. In this encounter you will be, how do you  
humans put it, ah, killing two birds with one stone. I've  
increased the size of my samples and I see how well today's  
humans can defend themselves."  
"And how are you going to do that?" Picard asked.  
"Simplicity itself," Q replied, "you and 915 of you  
closest friends will be defending this midevil castle town you  
see before you. You have been given the following jobs; Picard  
you are the King, Riker, Prince and Commander of the Town  
Garrison; Data, Master Archer; Troi, Master Hunter; Dr. Crusher,  
the nun in charge of the hospital; Worf Master Swordsman; La  
Forge Master Weaponsmith. In addition to the entire adult  
compliment of your ships the crews of the Brattain, Tian Nan Men,  
Hemingway and Miranda will assist you as the crews of sailing  
ships."  
"Tomorrow at dawn the enemy will attack," Q continued.   
"You will if you are successful, defend this place until the  
seventh day dawns. The rest of your crew awaits you in the  
castle courtyard. The Captains of the sailing ships are waiting  
for you at the harbor keep."  
"Who is in command of the Enterprise Q?" Picard asked. Q  
remained silent. "Who Q?"  
"All right I didn't want to inform you yet but you  
insisted," Q replied. "Your daughter, Marrissa, is in command.   
In about an hour Admiral Okie will be appointing her Captain by  
field promotion. She will mediate the Naklab dispute much better  
than you." With that Q  
departed.  
"Well it looks like we better get down to business,"  
Captain Picard said. "We've got 3 gates to defend, North Bridge,  
West Bridge and South Gate. We will need experienced swordsmen  
to command at each gate."  
"I suggest Lieutenants Worf, Barclay, and Dean,"   
Commander Riker said.  
"Agreed," Picard ordered. "Worf you have South Gate.   
Chose 75 people for each gate. Data, Troi organize archery  
units. Riker form a sortie group, but first brief the rest of  
the crew. La Forge find the weapons room and get them disturbed,  
then take a group of engineers on a tour of the wall to see if  
anything can be improved. I'll be at the Harbor Keep briefing  
the starship captains Q mentioned."  
  
Captain Picard arrived at the Harbor Keep a small  
castle-like fort in gray marble over looking the gated harbor.   
The journey thought town had been a pleasant one. He had gone  
though small streets to the large harbor complex. On his way in  
Jean-Luc Picard noticed the ships. They were two masted affairs  
with white sails. On the top of the first mast flew the seal of  
the United Federation of Planets on a white background, the  
second, the Starfleet insignia in red and white on black. The  
ships were named Brattain, Hemingway, Miranda, and Tian Nan Men.  
As Picard entered the main room of the keep, he spotted  
four people dressed like Q had been when he had first appeared on  
the Enterprise over seven years ago. The worked well on to two  
of them, but on the other two it was not so. In fact it was  
positively sloppy on the half Vulcan captain of the Miranda,  
T'Gwen Washington.  
"Captain Picard what are you doing here?" Captain Phillip  
Andrews of the Brittain asked.  
"Yes-es, I thought you were mediating the Naklab  
dispute," Captain Yuki Yoshida of the Tian Nan Men stated.  
"I was to, but Q decided that I needed I more challenging  
week," Picard replied.  
"So Q is behind this mess," Captain Victoria Ohlin of the  
Hemingway said. "I always wanted to meet that entity."  
"Q, all powerful, all knowing entity, and member of the Q  
continuum at your service," Q said form behind Picard. All the  
Captains spun around to face him. He was sitting at a table  
labeled meet John de Lance a.k.a. Q, 10am to noon, B Dalton  
Booksellers. Photos were spread out before him. "Always willing  
to meet a fan. I'll send this to your quarters on the  
Hemingway." He held up a photo of himself signed 'to my Darling  
Torrey, Love Q.' After everyone got a good look at it in  
vanished in a flash of light.  
"You've wondered why I have chosen to include you in my  
latest study of the crew of the Enterprise," Q said. "You were  
chosen because I was ordered to expand the subjects of my study.   
Your ships in particular were chosen due to your crews extensive  
sailing experience. For instance Yuki here won the America's cup  
for his native Japan last year."  
"So you have taken the crew of my ship and four of my  
fellow starship captains, to conduct research into human  
behavior," Captain T'Gwen Washington of the Miranda said. "Are  
there not more logical and more effective ways to conduct  
research?"  
"Yes, but none as fun."  



	5. 

Chapter Four  
  
First Officer's Log  
Lieutenant Commander Jay Gordon recording  
  
I have welcomed the negotiators on board the Enterprise. I  
found them disgusting. Sel Rahc Selaw of Bresa and his aids  
tried to sneak weapons on board. Sel Rahc Ekael of Troac brought  
an archaeological treasure to try to bribe the Captain. And  
finally Sel Rahc Akros of Sobnia came aboard equipped to seduce  
the Captain.  
All of these have or will fail as soon as they see Captain  
Picard. The weapons were picked out during transport by Chief of  
Security, Patterson Supra and Assistant Chief Engineer Shayna  
Sachs. The remaining plots will be foiled by the nature of the  
Captain Picard they are dealing with. I'd give almost anything  
to see the looks on those ambassador's faces when they find out  
that the Captain Picard that will be mediating their dispute is  
not Jean-Luc Picard, a man in his fifties, but Marrissa Picard,  
his 12 1/2 year-old adopted daughter-- but I have to be on the  
bridge.  
I am not hopeful as to our successfully completing this  
mission. The deck seems to be stacked against us. I'm not sure  
that the regular crew could pull this off, let alone a ship load  
of kids, but then again we have been in more impossible  
situations then this.  
  
The sounds of arguing were already coming from the  
conference room when Marrissa entered. The Bres negotiator was  
asserting his position with a quiet drone. Ignoring that, the  
Troac negotiator was bellowing his position at the top of his  
lungs. The Sobnian mediator was trying to 'charm' her way into  
an agreement with soft coo-ing tones.  
"Good Morning, everyone," Marrissa said. "Sorry I'm late."  
"WHO ARE YOU?" bellowed the chubby Troac negotiator, Sel  
Rahc Ekael.  
"Weren't you the pianist at last nights concert?" Sel Rahc  
Selaw said.   
"Yes I was," Marrissa replied. "I am also Captain of this  
vessel, Captain Marrissa Amber Picard at your service."  
The tall negotiator from Bresa got up and walked toward the  
door. Sel Rahc Ekael blew up and said, "GOD ALMIGHTY, I'M NOT  
LETTING A LITTLE GIRL MEDIATE THIS DISPUTE AS LONG AS I AM A  
NEGOTIATOR."  
Marrissa said softly, "No one walks out of this room without  
my permission."  
"You can't stop me," Selaw said turning.   
"Don't be so sure," Marrissa said as Selaw turned to rush  
out the door. He hit the door which refused to open.  
"I'M NOT GOING TO LET SOME CHILD ORDER ME AROUND," Sel Rahc  
Ekael said.  
"I agree, at least the other mediators had the sense to  
treat us with respect," Sel Rahc Selaw said, approaching  
Marrissa.  
"Perhaps to much," Marrissa commented, "but as for respect  
from me -- you will find that you get as much respect as you show  
for me and you fellow negotiators. At that you haven't shown  
much yet."  
"RESPECT A HUMAN CHILD," Ekael sneered. "WHO HASN'T FOUGHT  
IN ANY BATTLES OR VANQUISHED ENEMIES. NEVER!"  
"Don't be so sure," Marrissa said, calmly. "I've commanded  
starships against Cardassians and Romulans. I was in command of  
the Maine when she destroyed the Romulan Warbirds at Vulcan and  
Neptune. I commanded the Enterprise saucer at the Battle of  
Bajor. Before you make another accusation do a little research.   
It saves you some embarrassment."  
The wind was taken out of Ekael's sails but not Selaw's.  
"That Troac slob may allow you to mediate this dispute but I  
will not," Sel Rahc Selaw said, throwing a punch. She side  
stepped it. A second punch impacted her left shoulder sending a  
flash of pain across her face. Marrissa replied with a quick  
kick to Selaw's ankles. A muffled crack was heard a Selaw fell  
to the floor.  
"Now if you would return to your seat we can get on with the  
negotiations," Marrissa said rubbing her shoulder.  
"But my legs hurt," Selaw whined. "I need medical  
attention."  
"So does my shoulder," Marrissa replied, "But you should  
have thought about that before you attacked me."  
Selaw crawled back to his seat and into it. "Why are you  
smiling?" he asked Sel Rahc Akros of Sobnia.  
"Because all of our plans have been neatly squashed by this  
young girl," Akros replied. "I planned to seduce the Captain,  
Ekael bribe, and you bully. I won't seduce a young girl and I  
doubt Ekael's archaeological treasure will get him far. As for  
bullying, you've already failed once."  
Selaw grumbled and moaned.  
"Now perhaps we can get down to business," Marrissa said.  
"We'll begin with your statements of what you want and don't want  
from these negotiations. The order will be alphabetical by  
planet name. Bresa."  
"My planet simply wants Sobnia as part of a Greater Bresa,"   
Sel Rahc Selaw moaned. "As for want we don't want, that is  
simplicity itself. We want no one else controlling Sobnia."  
"UNEXCEPTABLE," Ekael yelled standing up.  
"Sit down, be quiet and have some respect from your  
neighbors," Marrissa said. "If you are done Selaw we can go one  
to Sel Rahc Akros statement of Sobnia's position." Selaw  
indicated he was done with a nod.  
"Sobnia wishes complete independence," Sel Rahc Akros said.   
"We do not want anyone else controlling any part of Sobnia."  
"Troac," Marrissa prompted after a moment's silence.  
"TROAC WANTS A COMPLETE BRES WITHDRAWAL FROM SOBNIA," Sel  
Rahc Ekael said. "FURTHERMORE WE WISH TO CONTROL IT AND NO ONE  
ELSE."  
"Do to the fact not one of your positions even remotely  
match and the fact it is nearing lunch time," Marrissa said, "we  
will break for lunch. This afternoon at 1400 hours we will each  
propose how we would go about peacefully achieving your  
objectives. We will continue in that fashion until a solution  
which all of you can agree on is found. Even if it takes until my  
hair turns gray." Marrissa exited the conference room, leaving  
the Sel Rahcs amazed at her determination and Selaw moaning in  
pain.  
  
Marrissa entered Sickbay with a tight expression of pain on  
her face. "Doctor Johnson," she called.  
"What can I do for you?" he asked turning and picking up his  
tricorder.  
"I think my shoulder is shattered," Marrissa moaned.  
"Sit up here and I'll have a little look," Doctor Johnson  
said he ran the tricorder over the shoulder. "It's just a  
hairline fracture. How did you come by this injury?" A nurse  
handed him a piece of equipment and proceeded to run it back and  
forth over her shoulder.  
"I started the Naklab Negotiation today," Marrissa replied.   
"Sel Rahc Selaw decided that he'd rather I visit Sickbay. He  
threw a couple punches and I sent him to the floor. He crawled  
back to his seat and we continued."  
At that moment Sel Rahc Selaw entered supported by his two  
aids. "Doctor fix my legs," He moaned. "NOW!"  
"As soon as I am finished with the Captain," Doctor Johnson  
said, "I'll be glad to treat you all. Nurse get him on a bed."  
"Now, Doctor," Selaw moaned loudly as he was laid up on the  
bed.   
"Yelling ain't gonna speed me up one bit," Jackson Johnson  
said. "Done Captain, be sure to eat a large dinner with lots of  
fruit tonight."  
"Thanks Doctor," Marrissa said. "Inform me if the Sel Rahc  
will not be able to attend the afternoon session so I can cancel  
it."  
  
Captain's Log Supplemental  
The afternoon session of mediation has been canceled due to  
Sel Rahc Selaw's medical treatment.   
In other news, four Miranda class starships have been found  
adrift and crewless. The Hood has been sent to retrieve them.   
The cause of the disappearance is unknown. Captain De Soto of  
the Hood believes that at least the Hemingway's crew are the  
guests of Q. Starfleet has put all its vessels in the sector on  
yellow alert until the cause is known.  
  



	6. 

Chapter Five  
  
The sun dawned on the castle tower. Captain Jean-Luc Picard  
was standing at a window looking over the town. Directly below  
him was the newer of the two castles in the town. Toward his  
right stood Saint Peter's, North Bridge, Saint Paul's, and the  
older castle. In front of him some distance away stood South  
Gate and the Harbor and its keep. To his left stood West Bridge.   
Breakfast smoke rose from inns near South Gate, North Bridge,  
West Bridge, and in the middle of the town near the Market.  
Suddenly a flare shot up in the west from a ship down  
river... The enemy had been sighted. The sails of the two ships  
in the Harbor rose as the moved to join it.  
  
From up on top of one of the Tian Nan Men's masts, the  
lookout shouted down to Captain Yoshida, "Five three-masters  
flying the Romulan Warbird on white."  
"Run up the signal flags for the town, Ensign," Captain  
Yoshida said. "Five Romulans-s." The enemy ship's closed.   
"Helm hard to port. Run out the guns and prepare to fire."  
"Captain Washington is doing the same but towards the  
starboard," Commander Earnheart reported.  
"Two points to starboard," Yoshida ordered. "This is not  
going to be easy." The Romulan ships came closer. "Ready  
Archers-s." Archers lined the starboard deck. Still closer,   
cannons boomed, they fell short. "Light arrows." Closer still.   
"Fire arrows and starboard cannons-s."  
Fire spat out of the side of the Tian Nan Men. Seconds  
later the Miranda followed suit. Two of the Romulan ships  
faltered as cannon balls impacted their sides. Then the other  
ships faltered as their crews noticed flames on their sails and  
sides.  
"Reload and fire at will," Yoshida ordered. "We can do  
better."  
Cannon balls once again left the Tian Nan Men's sides. The  
lead enemy ship was hit and began leaning to port. The masts on  
the ship closest to the northern bank of the river's masts were  
blown off.  
Three ships continued to close. "Forty degrees to  
starboard," Captain Yosida ordered. "Hold all fire and reload  
all cannons." An enemy ship drew along side the Tian Nan Men.   
"Fire all portside cannons, archers fire at will."   
The cannon balls flew out. Three of them took the masts  
right off. Five holed the ship below the waterline. The ship  
sank like a rock. However another ship fired at the Tian Nan Men  
from behind. A ship had gotten by the Tian Nan Men and the  
Miranda and taken a parting shot. They made a hole just above  
the waterline.  
"Captain we are taking on water," an ensign yelled from the  
hold.  
"Helm set a coarse for the Harbor," Captain Yoshida ordered.  
"Start bailing. Lighten the load. Raise sails." He motioned for  
Commander Earnheart to join him. "Number One, put the six  
portside cannons which didn't fire on bailing duty and when they  
get back they can scrap the barnacles off the hull."  
"Message from the Miranda," the lookout shouted from the  
mast. "One got by. Will pursue. All systems Normal. Nice  
Shot."  
  
Lieutenant Commander Data, Master Archer, was up on the wall  
between Old Castle and Saint Paul's on the north side of town.   
Below him about 16 meters was the Deep Blue River. It was  
11:06:43 according to Data's internal clock. Cook fires were  
sending plumes of smoke from the inns in town. However that was  
not the only source of smoke. Down river about a mile smoke rose  
from the remains of 4 sailing ships.  
Suddenly Data noticed out of the corner of his eye a out of  
place sail. Data turned to get a better look. It was a three  
masted affair with singed white sails. Data's android vision  
allowed him to pick out the Romulan warbird flag flying from the  
middle mast.  
Data quickly said to a patrolling soldier on the wall,  
"Ensign Spencer, inform Commander Riker at the Market Inn that  
his forces will be needed at North Bridge in a half in hour. An  
enemy flying the Romulan Warbird has passed the Miranda and the  
Tian Nan Men. The Brittain and the Hemingway are not in a  
position to block its progress up the Blue yet. Now go."  
The soldier ran off. Data turned hid attention to the  
rivers. The Brattain and the Hemingway were nearing the  
confluence of the Green and Blue from the Blue. The Hemingway  
positioned itself to block the way up the Green. The Brattain  
attempted to do the same in the Blue but the enemy ship sailed  
passed before it could do so.   
The Romulan ship made for the fisherman's wharf on the other  
side of the river, but first the ship had to pass Data. He drew  
back his bow and took aim. The man at the tiller slumped over.   
A second arrow shot out. The lookout fell to the deck. A third.   
The Captain slumped over. A fourth. Down went an archer. He  
drew back another arrow but the ship was now out of range so he  
let it back and proceeded to North Bridge Gate.  
  
The noon sun beat down hard on Commander Riker's Black  
Armor. He wished Q had chosen a lighter color. Bad enough that  
the armor weighed a ton, but the heat it absorbed made it  
unbearable.  
Commander Riker arrived at North Bridge Gate on his black  
horse. "What's going on Data?" he asked.  
"The Romulans have unloaded eighty men from their ship at  
the old fisherman's wharf," Data said. "Barclay has hidden two  
dozen men in the woods behind the cottage."  
"Your idea?"  
"Yes, Commander," Data said. I estimate a third of them will  
parish in the first assault before a retreat is ordered. Then  
you can come out and pin the remaining Romulans between yourself  
and Barclay."  
"Then we better get ready."  
  
The Romulans charged over the bridge. toward the gate at its  
far end. A battering ram lead the way. Data's archers felled a  
dozen men and took out all of the battering ram bearers on one  
side causing it to roll off the bridge.   
When all the men were on the bridge, Data put down his bow  
and picked up a rope attached to the tops of the bridge  
supporting towers. The rope ran to the farside of pots mounted  
on pivots over fires. Data pulled on the rope. Hot oil poured  
down on the Romulans below. Mass confusion reined on the bridge.   
Romulans jumped off the bridge into the deep Blue River to cool  
off, only to discover that swimming in armor is not advisable.  
Commander Riker formed up this troops, two dozen mounted  
knights and fifty foot soldiers. "Open the gates," came  
Commander Riker's call. The gates opened pushing enemy soldiers  
into the water. They joined there downing companions, sinking  
under the weight of their armor. Commander Riker and his troop  
moved forward across the bridge.  
The Romulans beat a retreat towards their ship.   
Unfortunately, Barclay and his men were waiting. After their  
numbers descended to two and a half dozen they surrendered.   
Meanwhile the Miranda had arrived. She stooped alongside  
the Romulan ship and T'Gwen Washington and thirty sailors  
boarded. The resistance was light. In fact it didn't exist.   
Being out numbered six to one left the Romulans little choice but  
to join their brethren in the Old Castle dungeons.  
  



	7. Chapter 6: What's for Lunch?

Chapter Six  
  
  
Captain's Personal Log  
STARDATE 48129.24  
Marrissa Picard recording   
The Naklab System Negotiations enter their third day today.   
All sides are no closer to agreement.   
Third Negotiation I am mediating is beginning to remind me  
of Poker Night in Lieutenant Lavelle's quarters... Each person  
concealing his cards, raising the stakes. The difference is I  
don't know all the cards in the deck much less who has them. If  
I don't find out the important cards soon, this mediation attempt  
will go down as the worst failure of diplomacy since the Klingons  
got there hands on Captain Kirk.  
Personally I am ready to throw in the cards if I have to sit  
though many more arguments like yesterday's.  
  
"You control Sobnia, ha! Troac can't even administrate a  
small section of an asteroid belt," Sel Rahc Selaw said.  
Marrissa was beginning to get a headache. The ambassadors  
agreed on nothing but to agree to disagree. She knew now why the  
other mediators had failed-- they were driven insane by the  
illogical and insane statements and proposals of the Naklab Sel  
Rahcs.  
"AT LEAST MY PLANET DIDN'T INVADE ANOTHER, WITHOUT A  
DECLARATION OF WAR," Sel Rahc Ekeal responded angrily.  
It looks like it's time for lunch, Marrissa thought, but  
first I better defuse this mess. It's 1258 hours, already. "May  
I have your attention," Marrissa asked.  
The Negotiators ignored her. "We're not cowards like you,"  
Selaw responded.  
"MER'APH!" Marrissa yelled. The room quieted after the  
sudden volume of the until now soft-spoken young captain. "I  
will here no more insults or name calling in this room. Is that  
clear? We will adjourn for lunch and let our tempers cool."  
I'll go to the bridge, Marrissa thought. A couple minutes  
in the center seat will bring me back to reality. It always  
does. I'll eat lunch while Jay and Doctor Johnson bring me up to  
date.   
  
The turbolift opened onto the bridge. "Ah! my young  
captain, how nice of you to join us," Q said from the counselor's  
seat. "I was just showing your first officer some of the regular  
command crew's encounters with me while I waited for you." Q  
gestured at the viewscreen.  
Captain Picard was fighting Sir Guy. Sir Guy said as their  
swords crossed, "I'll have you know I'm the greatest swordsman in  
all of Nottingham." A fury of sword clashes followed.  
As there swords crossed again Picard replied, "Very  
Impressive. There is something you should know ... I'm not from  
Nottingham." the Captain finished off Sir Guy.  
The viewscreen returned to its view of Sobnia. "I've put  
all of my encounters with humans into this computer," Q said.   
"Take a look some time, you may find them entertaining."  
"That's nice Q," Captain Marrissa Picard said. "Computer  
begin recording the bridge for transmission to Starfleet  
Exploratory, Admiral Necheyev. Q, are you responsible for  
disappearance of the crews of the Brattain, Hemingway, Miranda,  
and Tain Nan Men?"  
"Yes, Why do you ask?" Q responded.  
"Just a hunch," Marrissa said. "Where are they?"  
"They are providing naval support to Captain Picard's  
defense of a midevil castle-town," Q replied.  
"Thank you Q," Marrissa said. "computer end recording and  
dispatch recording appended to file dispatch, to Admiral  
Necheyev, Assistant Chief of Starfleet Exploratory, presently  
aboard the USS Excalibur NCC-26517."  
"Petty sure of that hunch, weren't you?" Q said.  
"A good Captain is always willing to act on a hunch,"  
Marrissa replied. "Jay you have the bridge. Have Doctor Johnson  
come to my ready room when he has the time. Care to join me for  
lunch Q?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
Marrissa went over to the replicator, and said, "Turkey  
sandwich number four, large French fries and a large glass of  
strawberry juice. Do you want anything Q?"  
"No thank you"  
Marrissa picked up her order and brought it to the desk and  
sat down behind it. "Now what do you want to say, Q?" she asked  
as Q sat down across from her.  
"I'm trying to complete my study of Captain Jean-Luc Picard,  
your father," Q said. "It occurred to me that interviewing you  
would give me and additional source and insight into Jean-Luc  
Picard."  
"Ask away. It will be awhile before the doctor arrives."  
"Evacuating people under fire is so time consuming isn't it.  
What is your father like in your quarters?"  
"He is a good father, as fathers go. I'm generally left  
alone as long as my grades are good. my room is clean, and I  
don't interrupt his work. You say the doctor is under fire?"  
"Yes, the third Overjaras Bres position opened fire. What  
about on duty?"  
"OK, as long as I don't mess up. When I do I get it form  
both Commander Riker and my father. Should I do something about  
the doctor?"  
"No he just beamed aboard. I better be going I'm about to  
be needed by your father."  
"Tell him how things are going here, Q."  
"I will." Q vanished.  



	8. Chapter 7: In the Keep

Chapter Seven  
  
A second dawn over the castle town found Captain Jean-Luc  
Picard at the window of the highest tower in the new castle. A  
drunken townsperson was making his way home from the Eagles' Nest  
Tavern. This however did not interest the captain. His eyes were  
looking further west, past West Bridge toward the western hills.  
A black line was proceeding in from the hills on the road to  
the West Bridge Gate of the town, throwing up dust. As Picard  
watched the line became rows and columns of men. And over it all  
flew the white and green banner of the Romulan Warbird. His  
enemy has once again reared its ugly head.  
  
Later that day Picard watched as a couple hundred Romulans  
set up camp just to the north of West Bridge and out of arrows  
range. Commander Riker had wanted to ride out while they were  
setting up camp and attack them. Picard, however, had a better  
idea, but Riker would get his chance.  
  
Captain Phillip Andrews and the Brittain sailed up the Blue.   
He passed under North Bridge as it ran from out cropping to the  
high bluff of the town. Then it came suddenly into the view of  
the Romulan Camp. Andrews ordered the ship aligned to fire it's  
cannons. And then the Brittain opened fire.  
  
Chaos reigned supreme in the enemy camp. The leaders  
attempted to bring a defense up against the unreachable Brittain  
as it fired it's parting shot. The shot left no trace of the  
leaders tent and the camp became even more chaos ridden.  
Into the panic rode Riker's knights, slaying enemies left  
and right. The Romulan's began an extremely unorganized retreat.   
  
  
The castle dungeons gained another four dozen people when  
the day was over. Five dozen enemy soldiers laid on the ground  
dead. Almost half of the soldiers had escaped into the woods.  
  
That was not the last of the Romulans, however. The next  
morning found three hundred encamped by South Gate and another  
hundred across the Green from Harbor keep by the waterfall.  
Picard quickly sent reinforcements to Lieutenant Worf at  
South Gate. They arrived just as the first charge began.   
A battering ram moved forward with a dozen ladders for  
scaling the wall. Data quickly began taking out the men carrying  
the battering ram. Soldier after soldier fell to the mighty bow  
of the android. The enemy archers, seeing the problems he was  
causing began targeting him, but a dozen arrows in his chest did  
not deter Data.  
The ladders reached the walls and were laid up against them.   
One of them was by Data. As a man began to climb up it Data  
grabbed it and lifted it up off the ground. The man lost his  
grip and fell off as Data brought the ladder over the wall. Upon  
landing the poor soul cracked his head open on a rock outside the  
castle walls.  
  
Further down the wall, Worf was engaging some successful  
wall scalars. One of end of his bat'leth caught the enemy sword  
and sent it away from him and the other end cut deeply into the  
enemy's neck. It was the thirteenth Worf had felled.  
  
The attack failed, but not without cost to both sides.   
Scores of enemy soldiers were lying on the battlefield dead. A  
couple dozen were removed from the wall as well. The Federation  
forces were not unharmed, Fifteen were dead and a score more  
were injured bad enough to require care.  
  
Captain Picard was mad when Q joined him in the New Castle  
tower. "Pleasant day isn't it Jean-Luc,' Q greeted Jean-Luc  
Picard.  
Picard turned from the window to face the demigod. "It most  
certainly is not," he said in a curt tone. "I just received word  
that 15 of my crew members are dead. Fifteen DEAD Q, as in never  
to return."  
"Jean-Luc, such anger," Q replied. "May I suggest a session  
with Counselor Troi?"  
"That won't help my crew people who are still dead, Q,"  
Picard said calming down a little.  
"They would have died on this mission anyway," Q said. "If  
you had been serving as Naklab system mediator instead of your  
daughter, those crew members would have died in an attack and a  
galaxy wide war would have erupted when you died wiping out the  
human race. Instead the problem will fade and when your daughter  
dies no one will be alive in the system to renew the conflict."  
"You mean you are doing us a favor?" Picard asked  
"Must you be so thick headed, of coarse I'm doing you a  
favor," Q explained "A war will never happen and I will have  
enough time to get my research done on the human race and you  
done."  
"I knew there had to be another motive," Picard commented.   
"And thank you Q."  
"Your welcome, Captain," Q said. "And by the way Captain,  
is it all right for me to take your daughter out on a date?"  
"Most certainly NOT!"  
"Temper, temper, mon Captain," Q said. "It was just a  
thought, I have no intention of doing so."  
Q vanished in a flash leaving Picard to puzzle over Q's  
statements.  



	9. Chapter 8: Gagh Under Fire

Chapter Eight  
  
After Q left, the door rang. "Come," Marrissa said. Doctor  
Jackson Johnson entered in a dirty uniform. "How's the relief  
effort Doctor?"  
"It could be better," Doctor Johnson said. "The Bres are  
shelling Overajas everytime the Enterprise isn't overhead. Nurse  
Emery was injured in the last round, she'll be out a week at  
least. I'd say we're getting to about half of the people we're  
suppose to."  
"And if the shelling stops you will be able to get your job  
done," Marrissa completed. "I'll see what I can do." She tapped  
her communicator. "Bridge, this is the Captain, change orbit to  
powered station keeping over Overjaras. Alexander, Jay,  
Patterson, report to my ready room."  
The Klingon and two human boys entered the ready room. "You  
called, Risa," Jay said.  
"Careful Jay, you know how I hate that nickname," Marrissa  
warned. "The Doctor here tells me that the Bres are having  
target practice with the population of Overjaras as targets."  
"So, I've heard," Jay said.  
"So here is what I'm going to do. Alexander contact ..."  
  
Marrissa, Alexander, Doctor Johnson, Ensign Lockard, and two  
other security officers beamed down to the Bres camp over locking  
Overjaras. All were dressed in Starfleet Uniforms with the  
exception of Alexander who was in full Klingon Dress and was  
holding a large case. The camp overlooked a broad river valley  
with a medium sized red roofed city in it. Above the valley rose  
picturesque snow capped peaks. If it weren't for the spots of  
broken roofs and smoldering ruins Overjaras would have been a  
great place for shore leave.  
The camp itself consisted of a dozen tents arrayed in a  
semicircle around a large gun. A guard stood outside one of the  
tents. "Who are you and want are you doing here?" he challenged.   
"I thought that would be obvious," Marrissa replied. "We  
are here to see the Commander of this gun emplacement."  
"Since when did Starfleet start hiring Klingon shrimps,"   
the seven-foot tall guard said.  
"I wish you hadn't said that," Marrissa sighed.  
"Why"  
"You just insulted a Klingon of the House of Mog," Marrissa  
said. "Would you care to inform this guard of the results of the  
last time someone did that. Ross?"  
"I believe the poor soul found it necessary to step off a  
high cliff," Ensign Lockard replied. The guard then looked over  
at Alexander who had taken out a large Klingon Knife and was  
beginning to sharpen it.  
"I'll go get Colonel Elbourt," the guard said retreating  
into the tent.   
  
Colonel Elbuort emerged from the tent. "What do you want?"   
the solidly built man in brown fatigues asked.  
"You to stop shelling Overjaras would be a good start,"  
Marrissa said.  
"And why should I do that?" Elbuort sneered.  
"Number One, you are violating the cease-fire agreement,"  
Marrissa enumerated. "Number Two, if you don't your gun will be  
disassembled and removed from this sight. And Number Three, it  
would make me very happy.  
"I don't care about the cease-fire," the Colonel replied.   
"If you take my gun away you will damage Star Fleet image of  
treating all sides equally. And why should I care about your  
feelings."  
"You do have a point but I am not the one who will possess  
your weapon," Marrissa said.   
"Then who will?"  
"The Klingon Empire of coarse," Alexander said. "We don't  
like people who break there words. Alexander, son of Worf,  
Ambassador at large from the Klingon High Council, at your  
service."  
"I wouldn't insult him sir," the guard said from within the  
tent. "The last one to do so was forced off a cliff and died."  
"What do you intend to do," Colonel Elbuort asked.  
"Ross, please quote the cease-fire agreement for me,"  
Alexander said.  
"An outside party may take action to prevent or end  
hostilities during mediation," Ross replied. "This action may  
include up to the forcible acquisition of the weapons or  
detaining the persons responsible."  
"Is disassembling the weapon for transport permitted?" the  
Klingon Ambassador asked.  
"Yes."  
Alexander opened his case and took out a laser scalpel.   
"You aren't going to disassemble it with that?" Colonel Elbuort  
said alarmed.  
"I'm eleven years old," Alexander said welding the scalpel.   
"Gun disassembling hasn't exactly been in my education, and you'd  
be surprised what this thing cuts though."   
"If my men disassemble it for you," Colonel Elbuort said,  
"would that be acceptable? While you watch of coarse."  
"It would," Alexander said. "And to show my gratitude, I'll  
have some refreshments beamed down. Alexander to Enterprise."  
"Enterprise here," came Jay's voice.  
"Could you beam down some of my family's gagh supply,"  
Alexander said. "A couple bowls full should do."  
Marrissa tapped her badge and said, "Number One, add some  
chips, a bottle of strawberry soda and three bottles of the '50  
Chateau Picard Stargazer white wine to that order."  
"Aye sir," Jay's voice replied, "Patterson will be down  
with your order in a couple minutes. Enterprise out."  



	10. Chapter 9: Under the Harbor

Chapter Nine  
  
A third day dawned over South Gate with the cry of a charge  
of soldiers. By noon Worf, Data and their men had repulsed the  
attack. However, another attack was underway before tea-time and  
was over by dusk.  
The forth day began with yet another attack occupying the  
defenders full attention. As did the fifth.  
  
Meanwhile in Harbor Keep, Captain Yoshida and Lieutenant  
Commander Geordi LaForge were discussing the changes done during  
the repair of the Tian Nan Men.  
"The fifth deck support looked different," the captain said.  
"It was changed in order to allow the cannon angle you  
wanted," Geordi replied. "Anything else?"  
"I don't think so," Captain Yoshida said.  
"Then I better get back to-o," Geordi said as his VISOR  
detected something strange in the floor. "Captain I think we  
better summon the guard."  
"What is it Lieutenant?" Captain Yoshida asked.  
"I'm seeing an underground passage extending from the table  
to directly opposite the door," Geordi said. "And the ground is  
thinning below the table, sir."  
Captain Yoshida stepped to the door and yelled out to the  
Harbor, "Commander Earnheart, I need swordsmen in here, quickly.  
Possible tunnel inside Harbor Keep."  
"Captain, I believe I can collapes the tunnel from outside  
the Keep," Commander Laforge said.  
As Captains Andrews, Ohlin and Washington arrived, Yoshida  
said, "Go Ahead. We will hold them here.  
As LaForge left the Keep, the table sunk into the floor,  
opening a large hole in the middle of the room. Cries of anguish  
could be heard from below. Suddenly, a man jumped out of the  
hole.  
"He is mine," Captain Andrews said. Their swords clashed as  
another man jumped out of the hole. Yoshida's sword met his.   
Then a third and fourth man came out to fight with Ohlin and  
Washington. "Keep them away from the door," Andrews called.  
"I note your man is closest to it," T'Gwen said. "Care to  
switch off, Torrey? I think this man is more your style."  
"OK," Captain Ohlin said as they when back to back. They  
made the quick switch off. Ohlin's first stroke against her new  
opponent was a slash at the neck. It was successful making the  
first kill Victoria Ohlin's. "Any one need help?"  
"Over here Torrey," Captain Andrews said avoiding a low  
blow. "This guy is good."  
Ohlin drew here dagger and threw it into Andrews' opponent's  
back, bringing her kills to two. "That help Phil?" she asked as  
the man fell.  
"Yes, watch your back," Captain Andrew said as a fifth man  
jumped out of the hole behind Ohiln.  
Ohlin turned quickly, her sword with the narrowest of  
margins defecting the on-rushing enemies sword. "Thanks, Phil.  
take the next one will be yours," she said as a sixth man emerged  
from the pit.  
Meanwhile Captain Yoshida had dispatched his man. "Any one  
need help?" he asked.  
"Over here, Yuki," Captain Washington said. This diverted  
her opponents attention for the half a second need for her to  
finish her opponent off.  
"I take it your request is canceled, Gwen?" Captain Yoshida  
asked.  
"Certainly," She said, drawing her dagger. She threw it  
behind Yoshida and it impacted a enemy emerging from the hole.   
  
Meanwhile, Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge had rigged  
some explosives to collapse the tunnel out side the keep. He lit  
the fuse and he and an assistant retreated to a safe distance.  
  
Back inside the keep, two more enemies had emerged to engage  
Captains Washington and Yoshida. Then LaForges explosives went  
off. Everyone but Captain Washington paused at the sound of the  
explosives. The half Vulcan took advantage of this pause to  
render her opponent unable to fight.  
Next to recover was the seasoned swords woman, Captain  
Ohlin. She disarmed her opponent and slew him in a quick stroke.  
Then the others resumed fighting. However it was now 4 to 2  
Star Fleet and it showed. The two remaining were dispatched in a  
fury of swords.  
  
The fifth night began with a meeting in the new castle Map  
Room. Captains Andrews, Ohlin, Picard, Washington, and Yoshida  
joined Riker, Data, LaForge and Lieutenants Worf, Barclay, and  
Dean in the map room around the model table.  
"The Doctor is unable to attend this meeting," Captain  
Picard said. "However she does wish to inform us that there have  
been no additional StarFleet fatalities. The First item on the  
agenda is the Gate Commander Report. Barclay?"  
"North-th Bridge has been untested except for an occasional  
archer since day two," Barclay said. "My team is suffering from  
boredom, but is ready for action."  
"Dean," Picard prompted  
"West Bridge is in the same state as North Bridge," Dean  
said.  
"Worf," Picard said.  
"South Gate is battle weary," Worf said. "We have been  
under attack all most constantly for 3 days before the attack on  
Harbor Keep. My team needs at least a shift off duty. If we get  
that we will be back to strength."  
"Barclay, Your men will take over South Gate for the rest of  
this watch," Picard said. "Dean, your men have the next. Gate  
commanders dismissed."  
Barclay, Dean and Worf filed out of the room. The Picard  
spoke up again, "Now for the Harbor Keep Report, Captain Ohlin."  
"As you know Harbor Keep was attacked today, via a tunnel  
under the wall and a passage behind the waterfall," Captain Ohlin  
said. "The tunnel was discovered by Lieutenant Commander  
LaForge. The Captains of the Sailing ships defended the Keep  
while LaForge collapsed the tunnel. During the attack, nine  
soldiers entered Harbor Keep, eight were killed, one captured.   
An additional three soldiers were found under the table that had  
fallen into the hole and were captured. The excavation of the  
tunnel found three dozen soldiers dead."  
"Engineering report, LaForge."  
"After a sufficient guard had been assembled, my crew and I  
excavated the collapsed area," Geordi reported. "We then proceed  
to open up the passage under the wall and install a door. After  
Commander Riker had declared the other side clear, we inspected  
the side under the waterfall we made some repairs and rigged an  
alarm."  
"Captain Washington, your infiltration plan's status?"  
Captain Picard said.  
"All Vulcans are in place," T'Gwen replied.  
"Naval readiness report, Captain Yoshida," Captain Picard  
said.  
"All five ships are ready," Yuki said. "We still need a  
Captain for the three masted affair we have named Enterprise.   
Two dozen canoes have been built for the attack."  
"LaForge has the Enterprise."  
"Thank you Captain,' LaForge replied.  
"Attack plan Gamma status, Captain Andrews," Picard asked.  
"All ships are ready," Phillip replied. "The canoes are  
ready to leave Harbor Keep though the tunnel at a moments notice.   
The signal for the attack has been set for the bells of Saint  
Paul's."  
"Proceed with the attack as scheduled," Picard said.   
"Meeting adjourned."  



	11. Chapter 10: May I buy you a drink?

Chapter Ten  
  
Captain's Log  
STARDATE 48128.14  
Captain Marrissa Picard recording  
I have decided to meet with each side informally.   
Hopefully, I can get to what they really want this way.  
I believe I may have found the lever that I need to move  
this negotiation toward as solution. Nevolsia has decided not to  
allow StarFleet to renew its lease on Nevolsia Base, ending a 30  
year occupancy.  
  
Marrissa walked into the crowded newly reopened Ten-Forward.   
Ross Lockard was working at the bar. Jay Gordon was talking to  
Clara Sutter over in one corner, but Marrissa's object was at the  
bar, Sel Rahc Ekael. Marrissa went and sat down beside him.   
"Strawberry Sundae, Ross," she ordered.  
"Coming right up, Captain," Ross replied.  
"Is Ross serving you all right, Sel Rahc Ekael," Marrissa  
asked turning towards him.  
"All right if you consider this synthale a drink," he  
responded. "Do you really think you can solve this mess?"  
"That depends," Marrissa said. "What are you willing to  
give up for peace?"  
"You really want do know don't you?" Sel Rahc Ekael said.   
He leaned over toward Marrissa and whispered, "An asteroid belt  
and Sobnia, but don't tell any one. Of coarse Troac will require  
something in return."  
"Would a Starfleet base in orbit be an expectable exchange?"  
Marrissa asked.  
"Yes," Ekeal said. "But how are you going to get Starfleet  
to put a base there?"  
"Lets say I have ways," Marrissa replied receiving her  
sundae. "I'll see you at the table tomorrow."  
Marrissa then got up and took her sundae over to the table  
in the corner with Sel Rahc Selaw.   
Before she could as him if she could join him Sel Rahc Selaw  
spoke up, "What does it take to get drunk on this ship?"  
"Generally a private stash of alcohol," Marrissa replied.   
"Ten-Forward only serves synthahol. It reduces the time its  
closed for repairs."  
"Oh, well," Selaw replied. "What interesting things did  
Ekael have to say?"   
"Nothing much, just how you have a large fleet of warp  
capable cargo ships he wishes he had or could hire," Marrissa  
said.  
"The minister of Trade thought that would be a good use for  
our troop ships after the war," Sel Rahc Selaw said. "But we  
need so raw goods to start with in order to be traders to be  
reckoned with. If we had the raw materials we would be able to  
reduce our armies quite substantially."  
"Then if the treaty gave you these resources you would  
support it?" Marrissa asked.   
"Certainly."  
"Thank you for explaining your governments position,"  
Marrissa said, getting up. "You have cleared up a lot of  
questions. See you at the table tomorrow."  
Marrissa pushed in her chair and went to join Clara and Jay  
at their table in the middle of Ten-Forward. "Are you two here  
on a date?" Marrissa asked with a smile.  
Clara blushed and said, "Yes and Vulcans lie habitually."  
"Just joking Clara, Jay," Marrissa said. "I was trying to  
get back at Jay for that Risa quip earlier."  
"He still hasn't learnt not to call you that?" Clara said.  
"I think he learnt too well that I HATE that nickname,"  
Marrissa said. "How is Alexander enjoying his time in command,  
Jay?"  
"He says it is good practice for running the House of Mog,"  
Jay replied.  
"I take that means he loves it," Marrissa replied.  
"Of coarse," Jay replied.  
"How is the Mediation going?" Clara asked.  
"If I can get a Starfleet base at Troac," Marrissa began, "I  
believe I can solve the problem. However to do that I need the  
support of four of the seven members of the Starfleet Base  
location board."  
"I think my grandma, Admiral Ocie Epperly, can help," Jay  
replied.  
"Jay you mean that your grandmother is the Chief of  
Starfleet Engineering, not only a member of the board but the  
chair?" Marrissa said.  
"Yes," Jay replied innocently.   
"Then you have an assignment Jay," Marrissa said. "Convince  
her that a base at Troac would be a good idea. I want approval  
of this base confirmed by tomorrow morning. I all ready know  
that Admirals Okie, McGuire, and Necheyev will support it. Okie  
because he will do almost anything to end this mess. McGuire and  
Necheyev want a modern base in this sector and this would do  
that."  
"You know your admirals," Jay replied.  
"Not as well as I'd like to," Marrissa said. "Before Clara  
has to go to the bridge we have a little ships business to attend  
to. Jay, your parents are transferring to the Independence.   
Captain Morris has informed me that she wants you to form a Kid's  
Crew on board as soon as you arrive."  
"Are you sure someone doesn't have a better Kobayshi Maru  
time?" Jay said nervously.  
"Listen to him, Marrissa," Clara said. "A nineteen minute  
forty-two second time the forth best time in the federation, and  
he is worried that someone -- some kid -- beating it."  
"Not likely at all," Marrissa said. "The only people with  
better times are myself, Captain Morris, and Admiral Necheyev.   
But back to business, Clara of coarse will be my new first  
officer, but who will replace her as second officer and Chief  
Engineer?"  
"Alexander would make a fine number two until you can  
arrange a test," Jay replied.  
"I agree," Clara said.  
"OK, Alexander for second officer," Marrissa said. "Clara,  
who do suggest to fill the Chief Engineer's position?"  
"Shayna Sachs, but she will need some training," Clara  
replied. "I would like to continue to some of the Engineering  
drills though."  
"That's your privilege as first officer," Marrissa replied.   
"How much training do you think she will need?"  
"Give her six months and she will be ready," Clara said.   
"If she tones down the practical jokes. It would have taken less  
but I had no idea I'd be leaving the department."  
"I'll agree with Clara's selection and the remark concerning  
the practical jokes," Jay said.  
"Then it's settled," Marrissa said. "Clara you better get  
to the Bridge. As Lieutenant Commander LaForge says 'It doesn't  
look good for the C.O. to be late.'"  
  
Captain's Log   
STARDATE 48131.27  
Captain Marrissa Picard recording  
Having received word from the Starfleet Base Location Board  
of the approval of the new Deep Space Thirteen at Troac, I am  
about to spring an agreement on the Sel Rahc that no side will be  
able to object to ... I hope and pray.  
  
"Good Morning everyone," Marrissa said entering the room in  
dress uniform, which she had never done before. The Sel Rahcs  
looked up expectantly.  
"You seem cheerful this morning," Sel Rahc Akros observed.  
"Yes," Marrissa replied. "I believe I have found a solution  
to this problem that everyone can agree with."  
"HUMPH, I'LL BELIEVE IT WHEN I SEE IT," Sel Rahc Ekael said,  
in his usual loud voice.  
"I'll outline the plan while you read it, no interruptions  
please," Marrissa began her umpteenth proposal, some what  
nervously. "Bresa and Troac what withdraw their troops within a  
week from the signing of this document. Troac will receive the  
Starfleet Base which Nevolsia no longer wants. Bresa will take  
over proctectorateship of the Eceerg Asteroid Belt. A committee  
consisting of two representatives from each planet plus one  
elected from the non planetary bound inhabitants, will be set up  
for the meditation of disputes and other insystem problems.   
Objections, comments, proposed modifications? Troac?"  
"MY PLANET CAN'T WITHDRAWAL WITHIN THAT TIME LIMIT," Sel  
Rahc Ekael blustered. "BRESA HAS DESTROYED TOO MANY OF OUR  
SHIPS."  
"If you will direct you attention to article two section  
two," Marrissa replied, "You will note that the withdrawal will  
be over seen by various StarFleet Vessels, some of which can,  
WILL transport a portion of each side. Any other objections?"  
"No."  
"Bresa?"  
"No objections here as long as you transportation assistance  
extends to the Bres," Sel Rack Selaw said in a monotone.  
"It does," Marrissa replied.  
"Then Bresa will be happy to put its signature on this  
document," Selaw finished.  
"Sobnia?"  
"I'm speech less, I never thought I'd see the day," Sel Rahc  
Akros said with tears in her eyes. "This is everything that I  
had hoped for."  
"Since all of you are eager to sign this treaty, we will set  
up a signing before the press at 1600 hours in Ten Forward I will  
see you there," Marrissa replied exiting the room. As she left  
the room she thought in great relief, 'This mediation sure has  
been trying. Trying but worth it, defiantly worth it. Perhaps a  
bubble bath and a strawberry shake would refresh myself before  
the signing -- but I'll probably be called to the bridge."  



	12. Chapter 11: The Final Dawn

Chapter Eleven  
  
The sixth and final dawn appeared in the east over Old  
Castle. Captain Picard was once again in the New Castle tower.   
Picard was not up watching the sunrise when the bells of Saint  
Paul's rang out, calling people to mourning Mass. His attention  
was taken up by the five ships which sailed up the Blue. As the  
bells tolled the five ships unloaded troops right above the  
Romulan camp. Across the Green, canoes entered the water,  
delivering a second force from across the water. A line of  
soldiers formed between the rivers.  
Meanwhile the ships had left the shore and were proceeding  
downstream. As they passed the Romulan camp they took a couple  
potshots at it. Before Riker could charge, several Romulans  
approached the line under a flag of truce.  
  
"Commander, we wish to surrender and ask for terms," The  
Romulan asked.  
"Commander out of curiosity why are you surrendering," Riker  
asked.  
"Suddenly it seemed to be useless to continue," the Romulan  
Commander said, after amount. "A hopeless battle is bad enough,  
but one for the amusement of a superbeing is just plain crazy."  
"I've found that to be true as well," Commander Riker said.   
"You will be interested to know that this time, Q, the local  
superbeing, is doing this in order to prepare a term paper on  
humanity and our Captain."  
Q's voice rang out, "Get it right Commander, my book  
Humanity, Captain Picard's Race, will be published by Nevolsia  
Press next April."  
"Romulus is going to enjoy this report," the Romulan  
Commander said.  
  
Later that day, Captain T'Gwen Washington rushed into the  
map room of New Castle. Captain Picard and Commander Riker were  
there spectuclating on how Marrissa was doing in command of the  
Enterprise. "I think she is having a hard time," Commander Riker  
said. "After all she has no experience at diplomatic  
negotiation."  
"I don't agree, Number One," Captain Picard said. "After  
all she has a B+ in TACT 360 Diplomatic Negotiation."  
"Captain Picard," Captain Washington interrupted, "I have  
word from my intelligence agents. My fellow Vulcans report that  
the Romulans are returning to attack us within the hour."  
"I expected that," Captain Picard said. "Commander Riker  
status of the walls?"  
"All manned and ready, Captain," Riker replied.   
"How did you know they would return?" T'Gwen asked.  
"It was too easy," Picard replied. "Q usually provides more  
of a challenge. So how do you think my daughter is doing in  
command of the Enterprise's diplomatic mission?"  
"Is this the same girl who destroyed the Romulan Warbird at  
Neptune?" the half-Vulcan asked.  
  
In the Battle field before South Gate the Romulans charged  
with ladders and stockpiled weapons. Data's archers were ready.   
A full fifth of the Romulans failed to reach the Wall. When they  
got their they put their ladders up to the wall, ignoring the two  
foot wide and widening stream that LaForge had dug next to the  
Wall. Water flowed quickly from the Blue to a waterfall into the  
Green. Placing their ladders so that the base was about 3 feet  
away from the wall they began there assent. As the stream  
widened the Romulans were knocked off their ladders into the  
swift flowing stream down the waterfall into the Green.  
Soon the Romulans retreated. The men of South Gate suffered  
no casualties. The Romulans lost half.  
  
Inside the Map room, LaForge was explain how his plan  
worked. "The new stream was built in a rock bed extending from  
the Blue to the Green. It improves the defenses of the south  
wall," LaForge stated.  
"What about the Gate?" Riker asked.  
"A drawbridge should restore the gate," Laforge replied.  
At that moment Q arrived in Starfleet dress uniform," It's  
nice to see all of you made it," he stated dryly.  
"I assume this means you are about to return us to the  
Enterprise?" Captain Picard asked.  
"Certainly Jean-Luc," Q replied. "You will be returned as  
soon as I finish taking to you. Marrissa has requested that I  
arrange your arrival in a certain manner. I have seen fit to  
grant her request."  
"So she impressed you," Commander Riker said.  
"I said nothing of the sort," Q replied indignantly. "Now  
on to those arrival arrangements. The crews from the Miranda  
Class vessels will return to there ships as they left but a week  
later. However the Enterprise is a different matter. The  
Command Crew will appear in front of the main viewscreen. The  
rest of the crew will appear in their quarters. Any Questions?"  
"Any thing we should know about the situation on the  
Enterprise," Captain Picard said.  
"No, Marrissa will be briefing you when you arrive with  
Admiral Okie via subspace," Q replied. "I wanted to bring him to  
the Enterprise but he politely refused." He sighed. "Any thing  
else?"  
As the Enterprise crew had no more questions they  
disappeared in a flash.   



	13. Chapter 12: Two Captain Picards

Chapter Twelve  
  
  
Captain's Log   
STARDATE 48132.4  
Captain Marrissa Picard recording  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard, my father, and the adult crew are  
due to return in hour. I will be handing him the command of the  
Enterprise after he has been briefed. However, Admiral Okie has  
informed me that I will retain command of the mission to oversee  
the withdrawal, because and I quote "It's traditional."  
The Admiral has assigned the Independence, the Hood, and  
promised me four Miranda class vessels as soon as he can get a  
hold of the Brattain, the Hemingway, the Miranda, and the Tian  
Nan Men. These ships will also be under my command.  
After this mission is complete I will be returning to my  
position as a lowly ensign at CONN. I'm looking forward to the  
rest. I want to be Captain of my own ship someday but this is  
just too quick ... from ensign to commanding 300 then 3000 people  
in two weeks is a little trying. I'd prefer to ease into the  
position.  
  
The Ready Room doors parted. Marrissa Picard stepped out.   
The Kid's Crew Command Crew were all assembled on the bridge at  
their stations. Alexander was at Ops, Heather Cowhig at CONN.   
To the left of the command chair Jay Gordon had just sat down in  
the first officer's position at the right hand of the Captain.   
In the traditional Doctor's seat sat Doctor Jackson Johnson.   
Above them stood young Patterson Supra at Tactical and behind him  
at the aft Engineering station sat Clara Sutter.  
"Report, Number One." Marrissa's voice rang out.  
"All stations normal," Jay replied. "The Independence  
reports a ETA of 1300 hours. The Hood 1250 hours. No word on  
our Miranda class starships."  
"Thank you Number One," Marrissa said sitting down in the  
Command Chair. "As soon as the Command Crew arrives, they and  
myself will go into a meeting. Once they arrive you may begin  
replacing and adding the regular crew to your departments. I  
know Clara wants to have her father under her command."  
"I haven't said that," Clara said blushing.  
"To quote my father's favorite Shakespeare line, 'the lady  
doth protest too much, me thinks,'" Marrissa replied, "Hamlet Act  
III. I know I'd enjoy the experience." A laugh ran around the  
bridge at Marrissa's last remark. It was to such a bridge that  
the Command crew reappeared on in front of the viewscreen. Once  
they arrived Marrissa was all business. "Welcome back, Captain,  
Commanders, and Lieutenant," Marrissa said. "Before I return  
command and you return to duty, may I suggest a briefing?"  
"Excellent idea, Marrissa, lead the way," Captain Picard  
said. Captain Picard and the regular command crew followed  
Marrissa to the conference lounge doors.  
"You have the bridge, Number One," Marrissa called out.  
Reflexively both Commander Riker and Jay Gordon replied,  
"Aye, sir." Marrissa laughed.  
"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that,"  
Marrissa commented.  
"To do what," Commander Riker asked. Then suddenly it  
dawned on him. "Oh!" He remembered the second time Marrissa had  
visited the bridge and the reply to Picard's usual 'you have the  
bridge Number One'. This time it was his mistake that lead to  
laughs.  
  
The Command Crew assembled around the table. Only Marrissa  
remained standing by the viewscreen. Captain Picard was at the  
head of the table and Commander Riker to his right. Next to him  
was the pale faced android, Data followed by his friend Geordi  
LaForge. A seat was empty at the other end of the table. Coming  
back down the other side were Worf, Troi, and Doctor Crusher.  
"I'll begin with my orders followed by my actions and by  
that time Admiral Okie will contact us on subspace," Marrissa  
said. "Or so a little bird told me."  
"Ensign, humor is not appropriate in a briefing," Riker  
said.  
"First of all, how may pips are on my collar COMMANDER,"  
Marrissa asked.  
"Four."  
"How many pips to Ensigns wear?"  
"One."  
"What rank wears four?"  
"Captain."  
"Why are you calling me ensign?" Marrissa said. "Computer  
state name rank and STARDATE since for Commanding Officer USS  
Enterprise."  
The Computer replied, "The USS Enterprise has been under the  
command of Captain Marrissa Amber Picard since STARDATE 48125."  
"I hope you treat my father better when he is in command,"  
Marrissa said. "And as for humor, Q in the form of a little bird  
in the arboretum informed me of this fact. Do you think I can  
continue without interruption, COMMANDER?"  
"Yes, sir," Commander Riker replied.  
"That's nice," Marrissa said. "Now back to the briefing.   
Computer replay Official Orders, USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D  
Stardate 48125."  
Admiral Okie appeared on screen as the computer intoned,  
"Official Orders to USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, Marrissa Amber  
Picard commanding."  
Then Admiral Okie began, "Marrissa Amber Picard, you are  
hereby field promoted to Captain, revocable at Starfleet  
Diplomatic's discretion. The Enterprise under your command is to  
continue to the Naklab system as previously ordered.  
"Upon arrival, you are to mediate the dispute over Sobnia  
between the parties of Bres, Troac, and Sobnia. In addition, you  
are to provide medical assistance to the people of Sobnia.  
"In order to carry out this mission you are authorized to  
take any reasonable number of people from Nevolsia Base to fill  
personnel gaps. You may promote or assign people to acting ranks  
up to Lieutenant Commander you deem necessary.  
"You may be relieved of this position by myself, Admiral  
Necheyev, or Captain Picard when he returns and reports to me,  
Necheyev or our successors."  
"This concludes Official Orders STARDATE 48125," the  
Computer concluded.  
"Now that you know my orders on to my actions," Marrissa  
said.  
"Upon arrival at Nevolsia Base I picked up Dr. Jackson  
Johnson to serve as CMO. I also picked up 312 additional  
personnel, housing them in guest quarters.  
"I then proceeded to pick up the negotiators form the  
planets involved and settled into standard orbit around Sobnia.   
All the while making sure that they would not know which Captain  
Picard was in command until they entered mediation.  
"Shortly before beginning mediation I sent down Medical  
relief teams. These teams consisted of one security officer and  
two medical personnel.   
"I began the mediation. Little progress was made until the  
third day when the Bres negotiator let slip that the Troac  
negotiator couldn't control his section of the asteroid belt.   
Together with other facts that slipped out and the failure of  
Starfleet to renew the lease on Nevolsia Base, I was able to  
piece together a solution.  
"Basically the Bres and Troac leave Sobnia. The Bres gets  
the asteroid belt. Troac gets the new Deep Space Thirteen. And  
they all live happily ever after ... I hope."  
"Any Questions?" Marrissa asked coming around to the empty  
seat and laying her crossed arms on top of the back with her head  
resting on it.  
"How did you get Starfleet's approval for the new Deep Space  
Thirteen, you called it?" Lieutenant Commander LaForge asked.  
"There are seven members of the base location board,"  
Marrissa said. "Admiral Okie supported it because it got rid of  
one of his problems. Admiral McGuire and Admiral Necheyev  
supported it because an newly built base will be able to support  
their ships better. Admiral Epperly supported it because her  
grandson Jay convinced her that it was a good thing. The measure  
passed 4-3 only because I was pressed for time and stopped after  
passage was guaranteed."  
"Bridge to Captain Marrissa Picard," Jay's voice said over  
the communicator.   
"Go ahead Jay," Marrissa said.  
"Admiral Okie is calling on subspace," Jay said.  
"Patch him in here," Marrissa said sitting down.  
Once again the visage of Admiral Edward Okie appeared on the  
viewscreen. He began, "Welcome back Captain Picard. I hope you  
don't mind my quick promotion of your adopted daughter."  
"Not at all," Jean-Luc Picard said. "Especially since she  
did my job for me. Quicker than I thought possible I might add."  
"Then you will enjoy my next orders even more," Admiral Okie  
said. "You can resume command of the Enterprise at you leisure  
but you and the Captains of the Independence, the Hood, the  
Miranda, the Brattain, the Hemingway, and the Tian Nan Men are  
now under the command of Captain Marrissa Picard. Marrissa, you  
are now in charge of overseeing the withdrawal from Sobnia of the  
Bres and Troac."  
"You realize what an strange position you have just put me  
in Admiral?" Jean-Luc Picard said. "How does someone get his  
commanding officer to clean up her room?"  
"Hey! you haven't had to do that once since you adopted me!"  
Marrissa responded indignantly. A laugh echoed around the room.  
"I'm sure you can stand it for a week," Okie replied.   
"After all, how dirty can a room get in a week?"  
"Do you really want to know?" Worf replied. "I'm sure  
Alexander hasn't cleaned his."  
"You are probably right, Lieutenant," Marrissa replied.  
"Being Ambassador at Large from the Klingon High Council is not  
exactly a job with a lot of free time. Plus he commands Beta  
shift as well."  
"Ambassador at Large from the Klingon High Council! that's a  
lifetime appointment!" Worf exclaimed. "How did he obtain that?"  
"I asked him to see if his Uncle could find him a position  
in which he could represent the Klingon Government," Marrissa  
said. "That way I could have him take care of some gunners which  
were troubling Overjares with out involving the Federation. So  
Alexander came back form talking with his Uncle Kern with that  
position and those guns are now located in Cargo Bay 8 also known  
as the Klingon Embassy by the Klingon Empire. By the way Gowron  
has seen fit to send Ambassador Alexander a couple Birds of Prey  
to assist Ambassador Alexander in returning those weapons to  
their home planet."  
"Amazing," Admiral Okie said. "However, I better get back  
to work. The Demilitarized Zone mess demands my attention.   
Thank you for your assistance, Marrissa. I've enjoyed talking to  
all of you. Admiral Okie out."  
As the screen changed to the StarFleet insignia, Marrissa  
spoke up, "LaForge, Doctor Crusher, Worf, your substitutes will  
be available to inform you on the status of your departments,"  
Marrissa said. "According to regulations you are all on leave  
until you login officially. Do you what the Enterprise now or  
later, Dad?"  
"When we get to the bridge will be soon enough," Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard said. "Do you want a briefing on our adventure  
now or do you want it as a bedtime story?"  
"Neither, try post dinner," Marrissa replied. "I have a  
feeling it will take a while and I have about seven starship  
Captains to give orders to and I haven't made half of them up."  
"Then we will adjourn to the bridge," Captain Jean-Luc  
Picard said.  



	14. Chapter 13: 3 for defeat

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Marrissa Picard emerged from her room on her first full day  
as Fleet Commander in full uniform by still sleepy eyed and  
yawning. Her father was already up and eating breakfast.  
"Good Mourning Marrissa," Captain Jean-Luc Picard said.  
"Good Mourning Captain," Marrissa yawned. "Where is the  
Doctor?"  
"She had a medical emergency to attend to," her father  
replied.  
Moving to the replicator she said, "I hope it wasn't too  
bad. Computer, toast with strawberry jam, and a glass of  
strawberry juice."  
"I doubt it was bad as it was on Holodeck One," Captain  
Picard replied.  
"So the good doctor had just arrived when the call came in,"  
Marrissa said sitting down opposite the door.  
"No."  
"Then she spent the night and don't lie to you Commanding  
Officer," Marrissa said.  
"Yes, sir," Jean-Luc Picard said. Then the door chime rang.   
"Come."  
The Doctor entered attired in the usual uniform covered with  
a blue lab coat. "Good mourning Jean-Luc, Marrissa, may I join  
you?" she said.  
"Of coarse, Doctor," Marrissa said. "What was the Medical  
Emergency?"  
"Ensign Sutter broke both legs on the holodeck," Doctor  
Crusher said. "After being under the command of his daughter for  
a shift he had a sudden urge to go kayaking. I sent him to  
Counselor Troi after treatment. Apparently being commanded by  
ones daughter makes one do things they haven't done in years."  
"And have you detected this in my father?" Marrissa asked.  
"Yes but I like the results too much to send him to Troi,"  
Beverly Crusher replied.  
"That is direction of duty Doctor," Jean-Luc replied softly.  
"So-what," Beverley responded reaching for this hand.   
Marrissa got up and nearing the door said, "I'll leave you  
two lovebirds alone." The lovebirds didn't even notice her  
leaving.  
  
Later that mourning Marrissa entered the bridge from the aft  
turbolift. Commander Riker was in command and Data and Worf  
where in their places. "Mourning, Commander," Marrissa said.  
"Good mourning Captain," Commander Riker said. "Where is  
your father? he is usual in his ready room by now."  
"He is being held by the Chief Medical Officer," Marrissa  
said. "Ross status of the fleet?"  
"The Enterprise is on coarse to from Troac to Sobnia,"  
Ensign Ross Lockard said. "The Independence is in orbit of  
Sobnia. The Hood is on coarse from Sobnia to Bres. The Brittain  
and Hemingway are escorting the Traoc fleet back from Sobnia.   
The Tian Nan Men and Miranda are escorting the Bres fleet to  
Sobnia."  
"Message coming in from the Miranda priority one for the  
fleet commander," Lieutenant Worf announced.   
"On screen," Marrissa said, moving to the rail of tactical.  
The half-Vulcan Captain, T'Gwen Washington, appeared on  
screen. Behind her the Miranda's bridge was smoky and people were  
running from station to station. Medical officers were attending  
to the Tactical and CONN Officers. "Enterprise this is the  
Miranda," T'Gwen said. "A Bres ship has broken off from the  
fleet we are escorting, attacked us and is heading toward the  
Troac fleet. We have lost weapons and impluse  
power."  
"Ross, closest large ships to the Miranda and the renegade  
vessel?" Marrissa asked.  
"To the Miranda, the Hood; to the renegade, the Enterprise,"  
Ross replied.  
"Captain, the Hood will assist you, Enterprise out,"  
Marrissa ordered. "Ross send the appropriate orders. Commander,  
I want that renegade stopped before it reaches the Troac Fleet  
and all my work goes down the drain."  
As Riker began speaking Marrissa com down the left side of  
bridge and took up the Counselor's seat. "Helm set an intercept  
course full impluse," Riker ordered. "Red Alert, Captain to the  
Bridge, senior staff to the Bridge. Worf ready all weapons and  
tractor beams, raise shields. Hail the renegade." Riker moved  
between Ops and CONN. "Bressan vessal this is the Enterprise,  
please respond."  
"No response," replied Worf.  
"If you do not cease your coarse toward the Troac fleet we  
will be forced to take action," Riker continued.  
"The Bressan Vessel is coming about," Worf said. "She has  
fired on the Troac fleet with torpedoes. The Brittain has  
intercepted them. She has lauched a round at us." Moments later  
torpedoes hit the Enterprise. "In effective, sheilds at 99%"  
"Mr Worf are we in phaser range?" Riker asked.  
"No phaser range in 30 seconds," Worf replied. "Thier  
phaser range in 45 seconds."  
A second round of torpedoes impacted the Enterprise as  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard arrived. "Status Number One?" he asked.  
"We are closing in on a renegade vessel which disabled the  
Miranda and was heading toward the Troac Fleet untill we got it's  
attention," Riker replied. "It opened fire when we told it to  
halt. It refuses all hails." A thrid round of torpedoes  
impacted the Enterprise.  
"Captain, the Bres vessel does not have shields up," Data  
said.  
"Time to phaser range?" Captain Picard asked.  
"15 seconds to ours and 13 to thiers," Worf replied.  
"Target and fire on my mark," Captain Picard ordered. "Open  
hailing fequencies. Bres Vessel this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard  
of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Cut your engines, cease  
fire and perpare to be boarded. If you do not do so in the next  
10 seconds we will open fire. Please respond."  
"Never," was the Bres response as they lanched more  
torpedoes.  
"Open fire, Mr. Worf, and disable all weapons and engines,"  
Captain Picard said.  
Four time phasers beams launched out at the Bres vessel,  
hitting its engines and weapons pods. "Engines disabled and  
weapons off line," Worf replied. "They are hailing us."  
"On screen," Marrissa said. "Bres vessel this is Captain  
Marrissa Picard in command of all Starfleet vessels assisting in  
the withdrawl from Sobnia of the Bres and Troac."  
"This is Captain Evisserga of the Bres Vessel Miloslovac," a  
dark haired man with a puckered scar running down his face said.  
"Captain Evisserga since you chose to violate article 2  
section 3 subsection 3 of the tready by opening fire on a  
Starfleet vessel, firing toward the Troac...," Marrissa began.  
"We didn't hit them," the Commander of the Miloslovac said.  
"That doesn't matter," Marrissa continued. "According to  
article 2 section 4 subsection 2 of the tready, as commander of  
the Starfleet vessels overseeing the withdrawl, I may do as I see  
fit with your vessel for the remaining time left in the  
withdrawal plus 8 hours."  
"You can't do that," the commander replied.  
"Of coarse I can I wrote the tready, I should know what I  
can and can't do," Marrissa said. "Worf come down here."   
The Klingon came down to stand by Marrissa. "This is your  
new commanding officer," Marrissa said. "He will arrive within a  
half hour." Captain Evisserga fainted. "Enterprise out."  



	15. Chapter 14: Government Issued Removed

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Fleet Commander's Log  
STARDATE 48135.46  
Captain Marrissa Picard recording  
We are entering day three of our evacuation of Bres and  
Troac troops from Sobnia. About 60 % of the 3 million soldiers  
have been transported from the planets surface. Under the terms  
of the treaty all soldiers and property of the respective  
governments must be of Sobnia within the next 4 days.  
Personnel Note : Lieutenant Helms, Chief of security on the  
Hood has been relieved of duty, pending court-martial, for  
failure to obey the orders of a commanding officer. The  
courtmarial will be held tomorrow afternoon, Lieutenant Worf,  
Lieutenant Commander La Forge and Lieutenant Ogawa will serve on  
the board.  
I am beaming over to the Independence to assist my former  
first officer and his family in moving in.  
  
Marrissa was helping Jay organize is new room on the  
Independence, when her communicator. chirped, "Lieutenant  
Sutter to Captain Marrissa Picard."  
"Marrissa here, go ahead Clara."  
"The Bres Overjaras position you had trouble with is  
refusing to leave," Clara replied. "The Independence is the ship  
in orbit for the next 15 minutes until the Enterprise arrives."  
"I'll lead an away team down," Marrissa said. "Marrissa  
out. Computer location of Chief of Security?"  
"Lieutenant Stover is in the Armory, deck 5 section 12."  
"Captain Marrissa Picard to Bridge, delay departure until I  
transport down." Marrissa ordered. "Jay meet me in transporter  
room 3." Marrissa exited the room followed by the 10 year-old  
acting Luientenant Commander. She turned left, he right.  
  
The door to the armory was locked but that was not a problem  
for the 12 and half year old Captain. "Computer recognize  
Picard, Captain Marrissa Amber, Mission Commander; code  
Tchychosky one eight one two," Marrissa said, " and open armory  
doors."  
"Identity of Captain Marrissa Picard confirmed," the  
Computer intoned. Marrissa entered. The Chief of Security was  
checking the phasers with the assistance of two ensigns.  
"Lieutenant Stover," Marrissa said. She got nothing more  
out as Stover quickly pinned her to the wall knocking her breath  
out.   
"You are under arrest for entering a restricted area without  
authorization," Stover said.  
"Lieutenant," Marrissa wheezed, getting her breath back, "If  
you don't want to be court-martialed for assaulting your  
commanding officer you better ease off." Stover roughly turned  
Marrissa arround pinning her face up against the wall. "Oh well,  
don't say I didn't warn you at your court-martial. Computer note  
in log, as Fleet Commander, Captain Marrissa Amber Picard has  
relieved Lieutenant Stover of the Independence of duty pending  
court-martial. Notify the assistant Security chief of his  
position as acting security chief and have him report with three  
other security officers to transporter room three."  
"Notation is made as follows," the Computer responded.  
"Lieutenant Stover is relieved of duty pending courtmarial.   
Lieutenant junior grade Stockton has been informed of his new  
position and orders."  
"Ensigns take the Lieutenant to his quarters and confine him  
there," Marrissa ordered, still pinned to the wall.   
At first Stover yielded to the Ensigns allowing them to pull  
him off Marrissa. However has they neared the door he knocked  
the ensigns into Marrissa behind them, creating a pile of tangled  
bodies on the floor. While they were impeded he shot off down  
the corridor.  
When Marrrissa had freed herself Lieutenant Stover was no  
where to be seen. "Captain Marrissa Picard to Captain Morris,"  
She said.  
"Morris here."  
"Lieutenant Stover has assaulted me and has been relieved of  
duty," Marrissa said. "He has escaped arrest. Please handle his  
confinement to the brig."  
"Aye, sir. Morris out."  
  
Marrissa Picard entered the transporter room to find Jay  
recording a reprimand on the transporter chief's record.   
"objected to the orders of a ranking officer."  
"Doesn't anyone look at the rank pins on the uniform?"  
Marrissa asked.  
"I assume your trip was eventful," Jay said. "The  
transporter chief refused to set my coordinates. In fact he  
said, 'Why don't you do it yourself.'"  
"We will have to talk to Captain Morris concerning this  
officer's fitness to be on a Galaxy Class starship," Marrissa  
said. "In any case he will be reporting to Lieutenant Commander  
Morgan Gordon for disciplinary action."  
"I hope Dad doesn't think Jefferies tub 53 needs cleaning,"  
Jay replied.   
"You gave your disciplinary list to your father!" Marrissa  
exclaimed. "You will have the whole ship hating your father."  
"Yes but the Independence will have the cleanest jefferies  
tubes in the fleet," Jay replied. Four security officers entered  
the room. "It looks like the rest of our team has arrived."  
"Gentlemen, I am Captain Marrissa Picard, Mission  
Commander," the blond haired girl with the captain's pips said.   
"In order to avoid confusion please refer to me as Marrissa. We  
will be beaming down in order to convince a Bres officer to allow  
himself and his command to leave Sobnia. Colonel Elbourt and I  
have had a previous encounter, but has yet to figure out my rank.   
The Enterprise will be providing back up. Set phasers on stun  
and be prepared to use them."  
  
The away team beamed down a short way from the camp.   
Marrissa took a deep breath of the cool mountain air. She took  
in the view of the red roofed town of Overjaras and the  
snowcapped mountains beyond it. Then she lead the team into the  
camp.  
Colonel Elbourt emerged from a tent as the away team  
arrived. "What are you doing here," he asked.   
"You aren't making me happy again," Marrissa stated.   
"According to my schedule you should have left an hour ago on the  
Hood."  
"Why should I make you happy?" Elbourt said. "You are just  
a little girl. Why does Starfleet persist in sending junior  
officers down to me?"  
"Would you rather Admiral Okie deal with you?" Marrissa  
asked. "He is my direct superior, but I don't think he can get  
here so quickly so you just have to put up with me, a measly  
Captain."  
Elbourt was surprised. "So that was the reason for number  
one," he said.  
"Now will you leave Sobnia now?" Marrissa asked.  
"NO."  
"Marrissa," Jay said from where he had wander over by the  
cliff's edge.  
"What is it Jay?" Marrissa asked.  
"I believe the Colonel will be in trouble if he doesn't  
leave by the evacuation's end," Jay said.  
"Why is that?" Marrissa returned.  
"There are about ten thousand Sobnian troops down there,"  
Jay replied.  
"Oh, yes, anyone left behind may be dealt with as the  
Sobnian Government pleases," Marrissa quoted the treaty.  
"And they won't even have weapons to use," Jay said. "All  
Bres Government material will be removed."   
"That includes their clothing doesn't it," Marrissa said.  
"Marrissa to Enterprise. "  
"Enterprise here," Captain Picard said.  
"Dad have the transporter room start removing all Bres  
Government material from this camp," Marrissa said. "Start with  
the weapons and work your way down to the Colonel's underwear."  
"We can't transport them against their will," Captain  
Jean-Luc Picard reminded Marrissa.  
"We aren't, we are following the Bres Government's request  
to retrieve their property from Sobnia," Marrissa said. "You  
have your orders."  
As Marrissa closed the channel the Bres weapons began  
disappearing. "You will not stop us," Elbourt said. Then the  
tent disappeared. "We will fight with our fists if necessary,"  
he continued a little less sure.  
"Will you fight nude in 2 degree C weather?" Jay asked as  
Elbourt's coat disappeared.  
As his pants disappeared Elbourt finally caved in, "All  
right, I give up, take me away from this planet."  
"Marrissa to Enterprise. Elbourt finally gave in. Beam him  
up and have his clothes ready," the young Captain ordered.  



	16. Epilogue and Appendixes

Epilogue  
  
Captain Picard was in his ready room when Commander Riker  
entered. "You called, Captain," Riker said.  
"Yes Will, sit down," Captain Picard said. "I just received  
an order from Admiral Okie. He has given me a week to promote  
Marrissa."  
"And?" Riker prompted after a moment.  
"I am thinking of logging an objection," Captain Picard  
stated.  
"Why?"  
"It's too soon," Captain Picard said. "She is too young.   
She lacks experience."  
"All those are subjective, Captain. She has served the  
minimum time as Ensign."  
"By God Will, if this goes on she will meet the goal on that  
rediculous T-shirt she wears off-duty."  
"'Captain by 25.' It's good to have goals. I think she will  
make a great one."  
"Someday, I agree. but not if we promote her too fast."  
"Then may I suggest an evaluation by Data, and a 24-hour  
wait before any further action."  
"That sounds like a good idea, but Marrissa better not find  
out about any of this."  
  
Later that day, Data entered the Ready Room with his  
evaluation.  
"Data your results please," Picard said.  
"Ensign Marrissa Amber Picard," Data began, "Has never been  
late to duty. She holds more commendations than any other ensign  
on board. Her peers are of the opinion that she should have  
more. Counselor Troi is of the opinion that Marrissa doesn't  
share this view. She holds the record time in both the Kobayshi  
Maru and Sulu's Space Cadet for helm training. Is their any  
thing else you wish to know?"  
"No, Data," Captain Picard said. "You are dismissed.  
  
As soon as Data left a limping Klingon entered. "Captain,"  
Worf said collapsing into the chair in front of the Captain.  
Ingrossed in his work Captain Picard did not look up as he  
said, "Yes Worf."  
"I request that a certain young Ensign be assigned to  
security," Worf said. "She just beat me in a bat'leth match."  
"Doctor Crusher to Captain Picard."  
"Go ahead, Doctor."  
"Is Worf up there?"  
"Yes, he is," Picard replied.  
"Don't let him leave," Crusher responded. "I'm on my way  
up."  
Captain Picard finally took a good look at grimacing  
Klingon. "Worf what happened to you?" he asked slowly.  
"A young ensign challenged me to a bat'leth match after  
beating several other officers," Worf said. "She made me over  
extend myself and I twisted my ankle. Continuing, She made me do  
it again with my other ankle, forcing me to the ground."  
The door chimed. "Come," Picard said.  
Doctor Crusher entered. "So this is Marrissa's fourth  
victim," she said scanning him with a tricorder. "Broken right  
ankle, twisted left. both aggravated by use -- just like the  
others. Next time come directly to Sickbay instead of going by  
way of your office, your  
quarters and the Captain's ready room."  
"Worf why didn't you tell me it was Marrissa?" the Captain  
asked.  
"Commander Riker has issued orders to all ranking below him  
not to say her name to you in less prompted," Worf replied. "The  
Doctor has seniority."  
  
Later that night Captain Picard arrived at the Poker Game in  
Riker's Quarters. Counselor Troi, Geordi LaForge and of coarse  
Commander Riker were already there.  
"So Commander, who is the young lady you are hiding in your  
bedroom," LaForge asked.  
"Shame on you for insinuating such a thing," Commander Riker  
said. "You know It's just the Junior Officer's champ. She asked  
to use my terminal while awaiting your arrival. Come in Ensign."  
Marrissa Picard entered the room in her red duty uniform.   
This was unusual for her as she usually wore a T-shirt and skirt  
when off-duty. "Hello Counselor, Commanders, Dad," She said.  
"Marrissa what are you doing here," Captain Picard, her  
adopted father asked, turning toward her.  
"You suggested that I should learn poker," Marrissa said.   
"It's been quite profitable."  
"How profitable?" Geordi asked, trying to size up Marrissa.  
"You will have to find out that for yourself," Marrissa  
replied.  
"If you are ready the game is ..." Riker began.  
At the end of the evening Marrissa had split the take  
between herself and her father.  
  
The next morning Commander Riker found Captain Picard in the  
Observation Lounge. "Have you made a decision on Marrissa's  
promotion?" Riker asked.  
Motioning toward a pip in front of a chair with a smaller  
that usaul Class C uniform draped over it, he said, "I have  
Number One."  
"You are promoting her and transferring her to security,"  
Riker guessed.  
"No the uniform is for Clara Sutter," Captain Picard said.   
"LaForge wanted her to assist him in engineering on a regular  
basis after seeing her work. In order to do so she needs access  
we can't give her without a rank. Besides Commander, the uniform  
is much to  
small for Marrissa."  
"Then lets call them in," Riker said.  
"Marrissa is bringing Clara here any minute now on the  
pretense of a birthday present," Captain Picard said. "I'm sure  
Clara doesn't expect a position in Starfleet for her eleventh  
birthday." The door chimed. "Come."  
Marrissa entered in uniform followed by Clara Sutter in a  
pale peach dress. "Reporting as ordered, Captain, Commander."  
"Ensign Marrissa Amber Picard, Clarrissa Sutter, your deeds  
on this ship have been brought to my attention by various  
Starfleet Officers and members of the crew," Captain Jean-Luc  
Picard began. "Therefore the following rewards are dispensed on  
you."  
"Clarrissa Sutter, you are hereby given the rank of  
acting-ensign and assigned as a consultant to Commander LaForge,"  
Picard continued. "As Starfleet has ordered that all personnel,  
acting or otherwise have a uniform here is yours, Commander."   
Commander Riker handed the blushing dark haired girl her  
uniform. "Thank you, Captain," she said.  
"Report to LaForge at 1000 hours," Picard replied. "Ensign  
Marrissa Amber Picard, you are hereby promoted to Lieutenant  
junior grade." The Captain picked up the pip and pinned it to  
his daughter's collar. "Congraduations."  
Marrissa then proceeded to hug her expressionless adopted  
father. "Thank you Dad," she said.  
  
And so the Enterprise warped off to its next destination  
with young Lieutenant junior grade Marrissa Picard at the helm.   
As for what the future held for her only the stars knew.  
  
APPENDIXES  
  
Appendix A   
Charactor Job List  
  
ON the Enterprise  
  
Commanding Officer Marrissa Picard Field-Captain  
First Officer Jay Gordon Acting-Lt.Commander  
Second Officer and Clara Sutter Acting-Lieutenant  
Cheif Engineer   
Cheif of Operations Alexander son of Worf Acting-Lieutenant  
Cheif of Security Patterson Supra Acting-Lieutenant  
Asst. Cheif Engineer Shayna Sachs Acting-Lieutenant J.G.  
Cheif Medical Officer Jackson Johnson, MD Lieutenant  
Asst. Cheif of Security Ross Lochard Ensign  
CONN Officer Heather Cowhig Acting-Ensign  
  
At Q's Castle  
Ruler of town Jean-Luc Picard Captain  
Garrisson Commander William T. Riker Commander  
Master Archers Data Lt. Commander  
Deanna Troi Commander  
Gate Commanders:  
South Gate Worf son of Mog Lieutenant  
Nouth Bridge Reg.Barclay Lieutenant  
West Bridge Dean Lieutenant  
Ship Commander:  
Brittain Phillip Andrews Captain  
Tian Nan Men Yuki Yoshida Captain  
Hemingway Victoria 'Torrey' Ohlin Captain  
Miranda T'Gwen Washington Captain  
  
The Negoators  
Sel Rahc Selaw Bresa (Sell Rah Sea Law)  
Sel Rahc Ekael Troac (Sell Rah E Kale)  
Sel Rahc Akros Sobnia (Sell Rah Ack Ross)  
  
Crews post Chapter 12  
  
Command staff of Naklab Evacuation assitance fleet  
  
Commanding Officer Captain Marrissa A Picard  
Liaison to the Ind. Lieutenant Commander Jay Gordon  
Liaison to the Hood Lieutenant Clara Sutter  
Klingon Ambassador (Lt.) Alexander son of Worf  
Liaison to Mir Class Lieutenant Patterson Supra  
  
USS Enterprise  
Commanding Officer Captain Jean-Luc Picard  
First Officer Commander Willaim T. Riker  
Second Officer LCD Data  
Chief of Security LT. Worf  
  
USS Independance  
Commanding Officer Captain Meliane Morris  
First Officer (Position Vacant)  
Second Officer Lieutenant Commander Morgan Gordon  
Chief of Security Lieutenant Stover  
  
USS Hood  
Commanding Officer Captain Robert DeSoto  
First Officer  
Second Officer  
Chief Of Security Lieutenant Helms  
  
Miranda Class Vessels  
Bratain Captain Phillip Ardrews  
Hemingway Captain Victoria Ohlin  
Miranda Captain T'Gwen Washington  
Tain Nan Men Captain Yuki Yoshida  
  
Appendix B:   
Historical Back Ground of The Naklab System  
  
The Naklab System's four inhabitable planets were discovered  
by the USS Constellation NCC-1017 on stardate 2401.2. Starfleet  
Colonization services had decided that the next four planents  
were to be decovered were to be used to lessen tentions in the  
Balkan area by giving the people their own planets-- presumalbely  
in differant systems. So they anounce the policy and then the  
next four planets to come up are the four in the Naklab system.  
The System got its name because from Commodore Matt Decker.   
He had heard about the annoucement and decided to name it after  
the place whose problems it was SUPPOSE to solve. However their  
was already a Balkan system. This did not discourage the  
Commodore he merely reversed the letters and came up with Naklab.   
The same procedure was followed with moddifcations when the  
planets were named by there conolists. Thus the planets in the  
system are :  
  
1: Yrgnuh (Mercury-like)  
2: Nevolsia (Inhabiatable) (Solvenia)  
3: Bresa (Inhabiatable) (Serbia)  
4: Troac (Inhabiatable) (Croatia)  
5: Sobnia (Inhabiatable) (Bosnia)  
6: Eceerg Astroids   
7: Naklab VI (to be renamed upon agreement)  
8: Naklab VII " "  
  
Appendix C   
The Tready of the Enterprise 2371 (excerts)  
  
Upon agreement of the parties of Bresa, Sobnia, and Troac we  
hereby declare peace between all parties in this system of  
Naklab, a member of the United Federation of Planets on this day  
the Ninth of September, 2371.   
  
--Article I Withdrawal from Sobnia  
SECTION 1  
Bresa and Troac shall withdrawl from Sobnia within a week  
from  
the time which this tready is signed.  
SECTION 2  
The withdrawl will be overseen by Starfleet vessels such  
that  
Starfleet command may designate.  
Subsection 2  
The vessels Starfleet assigns may assist in the  
withdrawl  
--Article II Territorial Transfer  
SECTION 1 Bresa  
Bresa shall recieve the Eceerg Asteroid Belt from Troac.  
SECTION 2 Troac  
Troac shall transfer its rebellous asteroid belt to Bresa  
and  
will recieve the Starfleet Deep Space Thirteen Base in  
exchange  
--Article III Preventive Measures  
SECTION 1  
A intersystem concil will be set up to mediate any disputes  
involving less that two platary members  
Subsection 2  
The council will consist of two members from each  
planet  
and a member representing the other populations in the  
system  
Part 2  
The members shall be elected in a staggered  
fashion by popular vote.  
SECTION 2  
Any member of the armed forces of Bresa or Troac who refuses  
to  
leave Sobnia will be striped of all their government's  
property  
and left for the Sobnia offical's judgement for their  
actions in  
the war.  
--Article IV Ratifaction  
Section 1  
This Treaty will take affect emedatly upon the signatures of  
the  
parties to which it pertains.  
  
Signatures  
Capt. Marrissa A. Picard Mediator  
Sel Rahc Selaw Bresa  
Sel Rahc Ekael Troac  
Sel Rahc Akros Sobnia  
  
Appendix D   
Transferes and Promotions  
  
Lieutenant Commander Gordon  
from USS Enterprise to USS Independance  
(Leiutenant)  
(Data's assistant) (Second Officer)  
  
Jay Gordon  
from USS Enterprise to USS Independance  
(Kid's Crew 1st Off) (Kid's Crew C.O.)  
  
Ross Lochard  
from Naklab Base to USS Enterprise  
(sceduled before Marrissa took command)  
  
Marrissa Amber Picard  
From Ensign to Leiutenant Juinor Grade  
  
Clara Sutter  
from Second Officer Kid's Crew to First Officer  
  
Shayna Sachs  
from Kid's Crew Ass C.Eng to Cheif Engineer  
  
Appendix E   
Starfleet Command Organization  
  
Department C.O. Over  
Diplomatic ADM E Okie All Diplomatic Nogiations  
Exploritory VAD Necheyav All Exploritory Missions  
Deep Space Bases  
Operations ADM McGuire Exploritory  
All Starbases  
Engineering ADM O Epperley Constuction  
Design  
Science AMD Selak All Scientific Missions  
  
  
Appendix F   
Starfleet Base location Committee  
  
Chair AMD O Epperley CMD SF Engineering  
VAD Necheyev CMD SF Exploritory  
AMD E Okie CMD SF Diplomatic  
AMD McGuire CMD SF Operations  
VAD Greenway, CMD SF Constuction  
RAD Harrison, CMD SF Design  
RAD Selak, CMD SF Science  
  
  
  



End file.
